The Other Lyoko
by Ann4ever17
Summary: After defeating XANA with her friends, Amanda gets transferred to Kadic Academy. Then she starts to notice things that make her think her and her friends never really defeated XANA. What happens when she discovers that there is a super computer at the factory? Will she continue fighting against Xana with this group of Lyoko warriors? What are XANA's plans for Amanda? Odd/OC
1. Intro-Chapter 1

**~ I know most of my stories are about The Vampire Diaries but I wanted to try something a little different, hopefully you will still read this. And if this is the first story of mine that you are reading, I hope you check out my others if you like this story.**

**~ I'm trying to make this unique and a bit different than the show, but at the same time it will be the same as the show. Hopefully you will like this story.**

**~ I'm most concerned about keeping Odd and the other Lyoko Warriors in character... but there might be times where they might not be in character as much.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

**_~Flashback~_**

_Five teens gathered around the computer. Dylan, who was the brains of the group, sat in the chair. Kyle, who was their best male fighter, had his arm laying on the back of Dylan's chair. Ryan, who was the best strategist, had his arm around Chloe's shoulders. Chloe often assisted Dylan and Ryan when they made plans. That left Amanda. Amanda was standing near Kyle and she was their best female fighter and the strongest of the team.  
"So this is it." Kyle said. "After two years, we finally beat him."  
"He can't come back, can he?" Amanda asked.  
"That's statistically impossible." Dylan said as he looked around at all his friends.  
"So we defeated XANA." Chloe said.  
"Took us long enough." Ryan said. "Now maybe I can get a good nights sleep."  
"And maybe you can stop snoring." Kyle said because the two of them shared a room at the school that they went to.  
"I don't snore." Ryan said, defending himself.  
"Please, the only reason XANA ever attacked at night was because he was woken up by your snoring." Kyle said, which made the rest of the group chuckle. In a blink of an eye, Ryan started to chase Kyle. They were careful not to trip over the cords laying on the ground._

_Amanda couldn't help but smile as the two chased each other around the room. As she thought about everything that her and her friends have been through, she couldn't help but feel saddened. When she started to lean against the computer, Chloe looked at her.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, stepping to Amanda's side.  
"Nothing, it's just..." Amanda let out a sigh. "There's something I haven't told you guys." When Ryan and Kyle hear Amanda, they stopped chasing each other.  
"What is it?" Kyle asked. Amanda looked around at all of her friends before reluctantly deciding to tell them.  
"My dad got offered a better paying job and he wants to move the whole family."  
"You can't." Ryan said with sadness in his voice.  
"I have to." Amanda said. "My dad already took the job offer. The only reason I didn't tell you is because we were too busy defeating XANA and I didn't want there to be any distractions."  
"When are you leaving?" Dylan asked.  
"Not for three weeks at least." Amanda answered.  
"We have to have a going away party for you." Chloe said with a small smile.  
"You don't have to."  
"I think we should." Kyle said. "You're moving away and we just defeated XANA. The least we can do it have a party." Amanda looked around at all of her friends. They all were encouraging her, by nodding. She eventually sighed.  
"There is no talking any of you out of it, is there?"  
"Nope." They all said at the same time, which made Amanda smile._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

I moved my hand and slammed it on top of my alarm clock. I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. My dad had taken the job offer and moved into a house, but they've sent me to Kadic Academy. My dad had given a donation of money and I had good grades, which allowed me to get my own room. It was nice, but it was also lonely. At my old school, I shared a room with Chloe, who became my best friend and the sister I never had. It was nice at the same time. I could decorate the room the way I wanted to and even leave a little mess every now and then. Although I've been in the city for a few months, I've only been going to the school for a few weeks.

I knew some of the people. I had met some of the sixth graders, who were nice to me. There was Milly and Tamiya, who knew everyone else in the school. The eighth graders, my grade, were somewhat harder to get along with. The principal's daughter, Sissi, was one of the first people to talk to me. She said that her dad told her to show me around. I thought she came across as the popular person that's used to getting her way. She even had Herb and Nicholas follow her around. They were nerds that had a hopeless crush on her. They actually slightly reminded me of Dylan. Although Dylan never had hopeless crushes on anyone.

Sissy pointed out a group of people she disliked. There was Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy. I knew them because we shared a couple of classes. Odd was in my art class. The three guys shared a chemistry class with me. Some of them also shared my math glass and gym. I didn't really talk to anyone much besides Milly, Tamiya and Sissi because I was still getting used to my classes.

* * *

I was sitting at a table in the cafeteria, eating breakfast. It was scrambled eggs, toast, and a choice between ham and sausage links. I also grabbed a little container of pancake syrup, which was the only way that I was going to eat scrambled eggs. The food was actually better than my old schools food, but not by much.

I was taking a sip of my orange juice when Sissy stepped up to the side of the table.  
"Eating all alone again?" She asked. "You know if you want to make friends, you should sit with me." I held back rolling my eyes. I didn't mind Sissy, but she seemed stuck up and it could get slightly on my nerves. It wasn't anything I haven't dealt with before.  
"But it's better than hearing you talk about your not-so-secret crush." I said, trying not to be mean. "Besides, I want to sit alone." She let out a huff, because she didn't get her way, before going towards Herb and Nicholas. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Ulrich and Odd with small smirks on their faces. I turned my attention back towards my food.

* * *

After breakfast, I had to go to Chemistry. I was walking towards the building when someone came up to me.  
"I don't think we've met yet." Out the corner of my eye, I saw Odd. "I'm Odd."  
"I know." I said. "I'm Amanda. I've only been here a few weeks."  
"I saw you talking to Sissy earlier." He said. "She didn't seem happy."  
"She wanted me to sit with her and I didn't want to."  
"I don't blame you." He said as we stepped up the Science building steps. "I can't stand to be around her for more than a few minutes."  
"I know. I've seen you walk away from her a couple times last week. She can't stand you either."  
"What about you?" Odd asked as we walked into the Chemistry room.  
"What about me?"  
"Can you stand me?" I couldn't help but smile.  
"Well, I haven't insulted you." Odd smiled as we sat down. He had sat down in his seat, which was behind me. When the teacher walked in, I couldn't help but feel Odd's eyes on the back of my head. I thought I felt myself blush, knowing that I got a boy's attention. I sat straight in my seat and focused on the lesson.

* * *

All of my classes had Odd in them and for most of them he walked with me to them. When it came to lunch, he asked me if I wanted to sit with him, but I said no because I like to eat by myself. He was funny, but there was something strange with him. In the middle of our last class, he asked to go to the nurse, even though I could tell that there was nothing wrong with him. At the end of the day, I was on my way to my room when everything changed.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting in the cafeteria. As I looked everything was the same as it was in the morning. '_Please don't tell me it happened'_ I thought to myself just before Sissy stepped up by the table.  
"Eating all alone again?" She asked. '_Just like this morning' _I thought. "You know if you want to make friends, you should sit with me."  
"I'd rather eat alone." I said, not wanting it to feel more deja vu than it already was. She stood there for a minute before walking away. I decided to look towards Odd, who had been sitting by his friends, just like before. He looked towards me before I could feel my phone vibrated in my pocket. Since it was before class, I wouldn't get in trouble by having it on. When I checked it, I noticed it was Dylan. '_Maybe I was right'_ I thought before answering.  
"Hi." I said.  
"_Hi Amanda."_ Dylan said to me. "_It's nice to talk to you, but I wish it was under better circumstances." _  
"Is it about before?" I asked, not saying anything specific.  
"_Yeah."_  
"Okay, let me get a little more privacy." I said before putting the phone between my ear and getting up with my plate. I crammed some sausage links in my mouth before tossing the food away and going outside. Before I even left, I could see everyone at Odd's table looking at me strangely.

I walked behind the nearest tree.  
"I can talk now." I said to Dylan. "Are you sure it has to do with Lyoko?"  
"_I don't think anything else has a 'return to the past' program."_  
"So, it's not just me then." I thought out loud. "Do the others know?"  
"_Yeah."_ Dylan said. "_We've noticed before, but we didn't want to bother you."  
_"We're all in this together, remember? Besides it took us about two years to defeat him." I paused for a minute and thought about what Dylan said the day we defeated Xana. "How can he even be back? I thought you said it was statistically impossible for Xana to come back."  
"_I didn't think that there would be a situation like this."_  
"You mean the possibility of another Lyoko. You are the smartest of us Dylan. How come you never thought of it?"  
"_I thought about it, but there was never any evidence supporting the possibility of another Lyoko."  
_"Have you checked the computer?" I couldn't help but ask. "Are you sure no one accidently turned it on and has been using it?"  
"_Kyle and I checked it out after we noticed when we went back in time the second time around. No one touched it since we shut it down before you left."_  
"Since it's not that..." I stopped and thought about all the weird things that have been happening during the few months that I've been here. Not to mention I've noticed Odd and his friends sometimes running off somewhere "... I think there is another one where I am."  
"_What makes you think that?" _  
"Well, I've noticed things."  
"_What kind of things?"_ Dylan asked and I started to feel like someone was watching me.  
"I'll tell you later. I have to hang up before I get in trouble." I said, slightly lying before hanging up.

The teachers couldn't get me in trouble because I wasn't using my phone during class hours. I quickly slid my phone into my pocket before turning around. I was slightly surprised at who I saw, but after what happened, I wasn't too surprised.  
"Odd." I said, trying not to sound surprised. "Hey...umm, how much of that did you hear?" I asked, hoping that he didn't hear me say anything Lyoko or Xana. If my thoughts were wrong, then he could just be another one of those people were innocent and didn't know anything.  
"Enough." He said and by his expression, I knew that he didn't find any of it strange.  
"So you know about Lyoko and Xana?" I shyly asked.  
"How do you even know about all of it?" I let out a sigh, hoping that if I just talked about it, I could avoid a future problem.  
"Before I moved here, me and my friends spent two years fighting against Xana until we defeated him, or so we thought." I stepped closer to him. "Please don't tell anyone. I've just started to get back to a normal life and it's a new school so I can't really afford to do all that again." Odd opened his mouth, but I spoke before he could say anything. "Please?" I practically begged him.  
"Okay."  
"Thank you." I gave him a smile before going towards the drink machine, hoping that one of the drinks could make me feel better.

* * *

_**General POV  
**_  
Odd walked back into the cafeteria and sat at the table where his friends Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy and sat at the table.  
"What was that about Odd?" Ulrich asked. "Why did she act differently after the return to the past?" Odd let out a sigh. He wanted to tell them that Amanda had fought in Lyoko before and defeated Xana but he actually liked her. At the same time he didn't want to say anything because he saw Amanda as a friend and friends keep each other's secrets.  
"It's nothing." Odd said before eating more of his food. The others looked at him, not believing him and he noticed. "What?" He asked with a full mouth.  
"Are you sure she didn't say anything?" Jeremy asked. Odd just nodded his head as he swallowed his food.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV  
**_  
I leaned against the wall with a hot chocolate in my hand. '_How can there be another Lyoko?'_ I asked myself. '_How did Odd seem to know about Lyoko?'_  
"He would have had to gone there." I thought out loud. '_The only people that would know about Lyoko and remember it are the ones that have gone to Lyoko. Maybe his friends are also part of it.'_ "That would explain it." I thought out loud when I pictured how they looked at me after the return to the past.

* * *

My classes went the same as before the return to the past, with the exception of Odd leaving near the end of the school hours. During lunch, I had told him to meet up with me outside my room so we could talk. He said he didn't tell his friends about what I said in the morning which I was glad for. I was just about to relax on my bed when I heard a knock in the door. When I opened it, Odd was standing on the other side.  
"Hey." He casually said to me.  
"Come in." I said before stepping to the side and letting him come into my room. I subconsciously checked to see if anyone had followed him before closing the door. When I turned around, Odd was sitting cross-legged on my bed.  
"Nice room." He said as he looked around. "How'd you get a room to yourself?"  
"My dad donated a lot of money and my grades were pretty good." I said as I sat on the chair at my desk. "And I like it better than sharing my room. I had to at my old school." I said with a small shrug. "How do you know about Lyoko?" I asked, not wanting to stall.  
"I've beaten XANA's monsters." He proudly said. "They don't stand a chance against the mighty Odd." I slightly chuckled, which made Odd smirk. "I always get him running scared." I laughed a little.  
"XANA doesn't get scared. At least not easily. I've learned from experience."  
"You should help us." Odd basically blurted out. "You've had experience fighting XANA and we need all the help we can get." I slightly smiled. "We've only been fighting him for a few months, but you have two years of experience. Plus you could see how good of a fighter I am."  
"That is tempting, but I can't. I spent two years trying to balance Lyoko stuff with my normal life. I mean, sure we had the return to the past program to, but with all the training my cousin had us do on the weekend, I never really had time for myself. Despite knowing that there is another Lyoko and the occasional return to the past because of your group, I've just started to feel like I've had a normal life. I want to go back to Lyoko, but I have to live and do things other than battle evil computer programs."  
"Normal life is boring." Odd complained. "Fighting XANA's monsters and showing them who's boss is the highlight of my day."  
"It was mine to." I said with a small smile. "Until we defeated him, or at least we thought we did." The day we defeated XANA flashed in my head and I couldn't help but feel sad. That was the last day I saw my friends, the last day I was in Lyoko and the last day I had to worry about it. "That doesn't matter though." I said as I shook the thoughts away. "I can't have a normal life if I start fighting in Lyoko again."  
"Just because you don't want to help, doesn't mean we can't be friends."  
"So, we're friends?" I asked and Odd nodded.  
"Of course." I smiled, knowing that I had at least one actual friend at Kadic.

* * *

**~ Aletia will become a student a little quicker in this story than in the show. I will try to make that happen within the first 10 chapters if I can.**

**~ I'm thinking about combining some of the events from the anime and the live-action show. Just small ones at first because if this story eventually leads to a sequel, I might do it along the live-action events.**

**~ The chapters for this story are going to be longer than what I normally try to make my chapters. That's because I'm going to have their school day, hanging out, Lyoko fights/trips, and then what happens with the return to the past (depending on what is in the chapter). There might be some shorter chapters... but that all depends on my muse and what ideas I have.**

**~ If you want to see anything with Amanda and the Lyoko Warriors, please don't be afraid to share. This includes anything to what happens at school, if William should be in the story (which he more than likely will) what XANA does for attacks, and even what you think of the possibility of XANA trying to control Amanda (similar to what he did to William in season 3). All thoughts are helpful but because I'm already almost done with the second chapter, I won't be putting ideas in until chapter 3.**

**~ Hopefully I'll be able to post the second chapter within the next week (because I should be done with it by the time you read this). I only have one paragraph for the third chapter, so if you leave any ideas... that's when I'll start putting them in.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	2. The Secret Discovered

**~ I was going to hold off a little with posting this chapter until the first chapter got some more reviews, but I'm posting anyway because of what happens in the chapter.**

**~ In this chapter you will be able to see/learn about some of Amanda's Lyoko powers, along with her friend's powers. You will also learn a little bit more of her relationship with her friends.**

**TheInsaneChick: That is an interesting idea about their nightmares. I actually wrote that down with a list of possible attacks XANA can do and I have a feeling that I'll keep adding to it, lol**

**~ Some of the events in this chapter might seem a little fast, but hopefully you won't mind. Jeremy and the others might seem a little OOC (Out Of Character) but hopefully no one will mind.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Amanda's POV  
**_

_We were in our forest sector of Lyoko. Kyle, Ryan, Chloe and I were running as fast as we could towards the activated tower.  
"Three Krabs coming up behind you." Dylan said. He was at the computer, watching over us because he rarely ever came to Lyoko.  
"You three go ahead." Kyle said as we came to a stop. "I'll take the Krabs."  
"Be careful cuz." I said with a small smile before Ryan, Chloe, and I started to run towards the tower again. "How about some vehicles Dylan?"  
"I'm working on it." He said and in a few seconds two overboards appeared. Chloe hopped on one while Ryan and I hopped onto the other one. I smiled at Ryan before we took off, towards the tower.  
"Whoever gets there first, deactivates the tower?" I asked both Ryan and Chloe. We were the only three that ever deactivated towers during our Lyoko trips.  
"It's a race." Chloe said as we got closer to the tower.  
"You're almost there." Dylan said to us.  
"How's Kyle?" Ryan asked Dylan as the tower came into view.  
"He's defeated the Krabs and he should be on the way. You guys have to be careful. There are Tanks and Hornets around the tower."  
"Chloe can deactivate the tower and once Kyle catches up, he can helps us fight off the monsters."  
"Sounds like a plan." Ryan said just as we came to a hult._

_The three of us hid behind some trees while waiting for Kyle._  
_"So what's the plan?" Kyle asked after he joined us._  
_"The three of us fight XANA's monsters while Chloe will try to deactivate the tower." Ryan said to Kyle._  
_"You better hurry." Dylan said. "XANA is sending more Krabs. Seems like he really doesn't want us to deactivate the tower."_  
_"Kyle, you take the Hornets." Ryan said, starting to share his strategy. "I'll take the Tanks and Amanda, can you take the Krabs while Chloe goes to the tower?"_  
_"Absolutely." I said with a nod. The four of us stood and looked at each of our goals. I was looking in the direction that we came in, while the others were behind me, facing the tower. "I'll give you a little help." I said to Ryan before I used one of my duplications to give him some help. The others sped to their spots as I aimed my fist towards the oncoming Krabs. "A little closer." I said to myself before firing laser arrows at each of the Krabs. "Any more Krabs coming Dylan?"_  
_"No, you should be clear. Just help Ryan and Kyle." I turned around and saw that the two of them were teaming up, because the Tank and Hornets were near each other. I got behind Ryan and created a force field to protect us from the Hornet's attacks. Ryan and Kyle were still able to attack XANA's monsters. "XANA is sending more monsters." Dylan said and I groaned._  
_"Just our luck." I said, losing some energy from having the force field up. "I can't keep the force field up much longer." After a few seconds I dropped the force field before shooting my laser arrows like crazy at XANA's monsters._

_I helped with the Tanks first, because their attacks were worse than the others. Ryan and I got rid of them before I started helping Kyle with the hornets._  
_"You guys be careful." Dylan said. "Chloe just got devertualized."_

_A few minutes later, we were still fighting XANA's monsters, but Dylan had joined us because Chloe took his place at the computer._  
_"What do we do?" Dylan asked as all hid behind a giant log, hoping that the monsters wouldn't attack._  
_"Ryan and I are the only ones in Lyoko now that can deactivate the tower." I said._  
_"We just need to get there." Ryan said, adding to what I said._  
_"If the monsters keep up, I don't think we'll reach the tower." Kyle said. "What should we do?"_  
_"I could try my force field and run right through them if you guys draw their attacks." I suggested.  
__"I'm going with you." Ryan said to me, which made me smile a little.  
__"We'll draw the attacks." Ryan and I gave a nod to Kyle and Dylan before we went towards the tower. My force field protected us from the attacks, but it exhausted me mentally if I kept it up too long.__  
_

_My shield started to weaken, but I was confident with taking it down, seeing as the number of monster was going down._  
_"Dylan just got devertualized." Chloe said over the computer._  
_"This is why we leave the fighting to the professionals." Kyle said after he destroyed a krab._  
_"It's not his fault XANA is being relentless today." I said to Kyle, trying to defend Dylan._  
_"XANA is sending another horde of monsters." Chloe said and I rolled my eyes._  
_"How are we going to get to the tower if he keeps sending monsters?" Ryan asked me. I just gave him a small smile before running as fast as I could towards the tower._  
_"Amanda!" I heard Ryan yell, which made me stop in my tracks. I turned around and saw him being pushed towards the digital sea._  
_"Hold on." I said, giving up on the tower and going to save him._  
_"Watch out." Kyle shouted at me before jumping in front a Hornet's attack, stopping it from hitting me. It was now down to me and Ryan I quickly got rid of the Hornet that attacked Kyle before going back towards Ryan. Hornets and Krabs were surrounding him. As I ran closer, I managed to hit some of the Hornets with my arrows, but there were still Krabs by him._  
_"Be careful." I said to Ryan as I fought some of the Hornets and Krabs that turned towards me. I attacked them with more force and as quick as I could. The number finally thinned down again, but there was two Hornets by Ryan. He couldn't use his weapon, because it more of a long range weapon. "Hold on."_  
_"I'm trying." He said as I hurried towards him. I easily took care of one of the Hornets, but as it blew up, the other one shot Ryan, pushing him over the edge._  
_"NO!" I yelled before jumping towards him. As I fell, I tried to activate my wings, but they wouldn't work._

* * *

I jerked up, playing the ending over in my head. I had a nightmare about losing Ryan on Lyoko. It was the first dream/nightmare I had about Lyoko since a week before my last trip there. '_I guess knowing there is another Lyoko made me worry'_ I let out a sigh and got out of my bed.

It was only a few days since I found out that there is another Lyoko. After Odd told me, we sort of talked, but not about Lyoko. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to talk about Lyoko or really think about it but the dream made it hard for me not to think about it. Lyoko was a big part of my life for two years and had a big impact with my friends. All of us got closer together and it made me into a different person. I was glad for who I became because of Lyoko, but it was time for me to a normal teen again. '_You can't be normal'_ A voice said in my head and I thought it made since. If there was another Lyoko, I might have to go back to in and start fighting XANA's monsters again. '_I can't do that'_ I thought before picking out my clothes for the day.

* * *

When I went to breakfast, I hoped that there would be some good food to help me get my mind off the nightmare. '_I'm so glad it's Saturday'_ I thought. I would just have my morning classes then I could sleep the rest of the day so I could forget the nightmare.

After I got my food, I sat down at the same table that I had been sitting on for the past few days. I let out a sigh when the image of Ryan falling flashed in my head.  
"Amanda." I looked up and saw one of Odd's friends.  
"You're one of Odd's friends, right?" He nodded his head.  
"I"m Ulrich." He said. "Why don't you join us?" I looked back at the table where Odd and the others were sitting. "Odd can't stop talking about you."  
"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "Sure." I asked, even though I wanted to eat alone. I picked up my tray and walked with Ulrich to their table. "Hi." I shyly said to the others at the table as I sat at the edge seat.  
"That's Jeremy and Yumi and you already know Odd." I nodded my head at Ulrich while glancing at Odd.  
"We have some classes together." I said to Ulrich as I looked from him to Jeremy. I wasn't sitting with them long before Sissy stood at the end of the table.  
"You're sitting at the loser table now." I rolled my eyes as she let out a little chuckle. "That's a step down from sitting alone."  
"I picked them to sit with over you." I said confeitendly to her. "I think that really makes you the loser." Sissy let out a scoff.  
"My daddy said I have to be nice to you because of all the money your dad donated to the school, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." I rolled my eyes at her again and slowly stuck out my leg as she started to turn to walk away. She didn't even take one step before she fell with her face landing in the breakfast on her tray.  
"You should really watch where you're walking." Odd said from behind me as the whole table chuckled at Sissy. She got up and scoffed before walking away. "That was awesome." Odd said before putting his hand up and I high-fived it.  
"You're a natural." Ulrich said and I knew he was talking about standing up to Sissy. I couldn't help but remember when Chloe said I was a natural when it came to fighting in Lyoko.  
"I've dealt with my fair share of situations." I said, not mentioning Lyoko.  
"So, why are you at Kadic?" Yumi asked me.  
"My dad got a better paying job." I said with a slight shrug. "I didn't want to move at first but my friends and I just finished a big project and I thought it would be a good change." I couldn't help but picture the day we defeated XANA or at least the day we thought we did. '_If Odd knows, maybe the others do'_ I thought. I couldn't chance it because I could be wrong and I didn't want to get back into the Lyoko situation again.

* * *

The rest of breakfast I talked with Yumi, Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich. It felt like we were friends, but I still had the feeling that they might know about Lyoko. I told myself not to think about it though because I was at a new school and I didn't want to back to the chaotic life of fighting XANA. At times it was fun and it brought me and my friends closer, but it was nice to relax and not have to worry about doing that. I decided to spend my afternoon or at least some of it outside. The sun was shining, which made me want to spend time outside in the first place.

I sat down in the shade, underneath a tree and took out a notebook. I couldn't decide what to do at first, but I eventually found myself drawing. It took me a few minutes, but then I realized I was drawing me and my friends in our Lyoko outfits. '_The good old days'_ I thought before I saw a shadow in front of me.  
"Hey." Odd said when I looked up.  
"Hi." I said, holding back a small smile. He sat down next to me and looked at my notebook.  
"You're good." He said as I looked back at what I was drawing.  
"I'm not that good." I said, not believing I was really good. "This is just some basic stuff." I was about to say something else, but then I heard Odd's cell phone go off.  
"Hello?" Odd asked when he answered it.  
"_There's been a XANA attack. We need you at the factory right away."_ I could hear Jeremy's voice say to Odd, which made me look at him.  
"I'll be there as soon as I can." Odd hung up on Jeremy, but I kept looking at him.  
"Let me come." I found myself saying, even though I was liking not going to Lyoko. "I can help." He didn't say anything, he just smiled. I quickly put my notebook in my bag before I started to follow Odd.

* * *

Odd led me to a sewer cover and I followed him down. He went on a skateboard and I was surprised there was a scooter, which I decided to ride. I followed Odd's direction until he stopped at a ladder.  
"Ladies's first." He said with a small smile before I went up the latter.  
"Wow." I said when I opened the cover and saw the factory. "Your super-computer is in there?"  
"Yep." Odd said after he got up. I followed him as he began to run toward the factory. He grabbed some a rope and swung down to the ground. I couldn't help but stop and stare at how big the factory looked. "Are you scared?" Odd asked me, which brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Of course not." I said with a small smile before I swung down and landed within a few feet of Odd. "No problem." He just smiled before going towards an elevator. "Does that work?" Odd pressed a few buttons, which made the elevator move up and open. I couldn't help but smile as I followed Odd into the elevator. He just smiled at me before he pressed some more buttons before the elevator started to move again. "Our super-computer was in a mansion near my school." I said to Odd before I realized the doors opened again.  
"Odd, hurry to the scanners." I heard Jeremy said which made me think that he didn't know I was there. "Yumi and the others need your help in the Ice Sector."  
"Okay Einstein." Odd said before he motioned for me to move closer to Jeremy. I gave a small nod, trying not to let Jeremey know I was there. I watched Odd as the door closed and it started to move down. Jeremy continued to click away on the keyboard, which made me turn towards him. I couldn't help but look around at the cables on the ground, but also the supercomputer in the middle of the room. '_Wow' _I thought before slowly and quietly moving towards Jeremy so I could see the screen. My feet bumped into one of the cords and made a noise, which made Jeremy look at me.  
"Odd's going to get in trouble, isn't he?" I asked, knowing how my friends wanted to keep our Lyoko a secret.  
"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, almost in a bossy tone.  
"After the tower is deactivated, I'll tell you." I said as I looked towards the screen, hoping that the others weren't getting beat up too bad.  
"You know?" Jeremy asked and I just nodded my head.  
"That's a story for another time." I said because I was more concerned about what was going on in Lyoko. "Oh, no." I said when I could tell some Krabs were coming towards them.  
"Ulrich, there are Krabs coming on your left." Jeremy said when he noticed what I saw.

After a few minutes, I found myself pacing back and forth. One of the things I didn't like about all the XANA attacks was when I wasn't able to help. '_I could convince him to virtualize me'_ I thought, but I knew he had no reason to trust me. '_They need help'_ I thought when I heard Jeremy tell Ulrich to be careful.  
"You have to send me in there." I said when I noticed that Ulrich was down to his last ten life points. Odd and Yumi weren't doing too well either and what I got from listening, Aletia was the only one that could deactivate the towers.  
"It's dangerous in there." Jeremy said and I could tell that he didn't want to send me in there.  
"XANA's beating the crap out of them." I said to Jeremy. "If you don't virtualize me, who knows what will happen." I looked at the screen to see that Yumi was losing life points.  
"Guys, hold on. I'm sending some help." I gave a small smile to Jeremy.  
"Thanks."  
"The scanners are below us." Jeremy said, only looking at me for a few seconds. "You'll need to hurry." I just nodded my head before I carefully ran towards the elevator. I took a deep breath as the doors closed and it began to move down. '_This wasn't something I planned'_ I thought when I remembered the things I wanted to do after my friends and I thought we defeated XANA. '_Just this once'_ I thought before the elevator doors opened, revealing the scanners. '_They just need a little help'_ I thought as I started to go towards one of the scanners.  
"I'm in the scanner room." I said out loud, hoping that he could hear me.  
"_Okay, I'll start the virtualization process._" Jeremy said just as I stepped into one of the scanners. As the scanner's door closed, I closed my eyes and waited to be virtualized.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was floating in the sky of the Ice Sector. I landed on the ground with a perfect landing only a few feet away from the fighting.  
"Amanda?" I heard Yumi ask.  
"Need some help?" I asked with a small smile before quickly running in front of one of the Krabs. "You guys look just as bad as the last time." I said before I shot my laser arrows at it. When it exploded, I couldn't help but think back to the first time I defeated one of XANA's monsters. '_Not as tough as before'_ I thought before turning towards Yumi.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked me as I looked at her Lyoko outfit.  
"Helping." I said, because Lyoko wasn't new to me. "You looked like you needed it." I said before noticing a Krab come up behind Yumi. She turned around just as I shot a laser arrow at it and it exploded.  
"Thanks." She said and I gave her a small smile.  
"No problem." I said before noticing the others. "Let's help them." I said before I started to run towards Odd. Odd and I shot at a Krab at the same time, but I was behind him so he didn't see me. His arrow didn't hit the Krab, but mine did. "Does the mighty Odd need help?" I asked before he turned around to see me.  
"Amanda?" He asked with some shock.  
"The one and only." I said with a smile.  
"_Amanda, there's a Krab behind you."_ I heard Jeremy say from the lab. When I turned around I could see the Krab getting ready to fire. I did a cartwheel to dodge it just in time. Odd shot it with a laser arrow and it exploded.  
"Thanks." I said to Odd.  
"_Aletia made it to the tower._" I heard Jeremy say. Odd ran over to me and gave me a high-five. I was going to say something to Odd, but I didn't get the chance because Jeremy activated a return to the past.

* * *

I opened my eyes and realized that I was in my bed. '_No nightmare this time'_ I thought before sliding off my bead. '_They'll want to know'_ I thought when I remembered that I helped them in Lyoko. I let out a sigh and started to get ready to take a shower.

* * *

The day went pretty much the same before the return to the past. There was a few differences. At breakfast I ate alone, but Odd told me they wanted to talk to me in Jeremy's room after the classes were done for the day. I knew it was because they wanted to talk about Lyoko. I didn't want to make Lyoko a part of my everyday life again and with the way I acted in Lyoko, they would probably want me to join their group. '_At least it's not a secret'_ I thought before knocking on Jeremy's door.

I walked into Jeremy's room and sat on a space on his bed. Yumi and Ulrich were also sitting on it while Odd was sitting on the floor. Jeremy sat on the chair by his computer and I realized that he was the computer whiz of the group.  
"You really helped out." Ulrich said, which made him give him a small smile.  
"It was nothing compared to what I'm used to." I said because I knew how bad XANA could get. "XANA used to do much more than just a few Krabs to stop us from deactivating a tower."  
"You used to fight against XANA?" A voice asked from the computer and I noticed it was Aletia.  
"Yeah." I said, nodding my head. "For two years by using the supercomputer that was near my old school."  
"You mean there are other Lyokos?" Yumi asked.  
"The only other one I know of is mine and yours." I said as I looked at everyone. "If I knew we really didn't defeat XANA, I wouldn't have moved. You seem to be able to fight him off."  
"All thanks to me!" Odd said and I heard Ulrich laugh.  
"You wish." He said to Odd and I couldn't help but smirk.  
"Is it always like that between?" I asked Yumi. She nodded her head while I heard a yes from Ulrich and a no from Odd.  
"She could really help us." I heard Aletia say, which made everyone look towards her.  
"You think so?" Jeremy asked her. I could tell that Aletia nodded her head.  
"She fought off the Krabs pretty good and she has experience fighting against XANA." She explained to the others. "We could use all the help we can get."  
"Aletia makes a good point." Odd said, which made us look at him. "She would be a good teammate." Odd looked at me and there was a second where I think he just wanted to show off his skills the next time XANA would attack, but I made myself focus on the conversation. Jeremy didn't say anything, which made me think that he was thinking about it. I knew what my answer would be no matter what he said, but I was still curious on what he was going to say.  
"What do you guys think?" Jeremy asked Ulrich and Yumi because he already knew what Aelita and Odd thought.  
"If she can keep it a secret." Ulrich said.  
"If I didn't see her in action I would say no but..." Yumi looked at me "... I can tell that she'd have our backs." I gave her a small smile, showing her that I was grateful for what she said.  
"It's unanimous." Jeremy said, which made me guess his answer.  
"Thanks..." I started to say, which made everyone but Jeremy give a small smile "... but I can't. I'm sorry."  
"Why?" Aelita asked me.  
"I just started to have a normal life without having to keep the secret of Lyoko." I looked at Odd because I already told him some of it. "I just can't go back to everything." I stood up and looked at everyone. "As much as I would enjoy kicking XANA's virtual ass again, I can't." I slowly turned towards the door.  
"Amanda..." Odd said my name, which made me turn back towards them.  
"Don't worry. I know how to keep a secret." I said with a small smile before I slowly left Jeremy's room.

* * *

I got back to my room and closed the door behind me. Saying no to Lyoko was hard, despite me wanting to have a normal life. I knew that I would never be able to because of my past with Lyoko, but that didn't mean I couldn't at least try. I let out a sigh and leaned my head on the back of my door. '_It was just a one time thing'_ I thought when images of me helping them in Lyoko flashed in my head. '_They'll never let it go'_ I couldn't help but think. At my last school when one of the group didn't want to fight, Dylan always tried to convince them to fight. He always said that fighting XANA was more important than any one of us and at the time we all thought ours was the only Lyoko. '_They can handle it'_ I thought before walking towards my desk and forcing myself to do my homework so I would have all day tomorrow to do whatever I wanted.

* * *

**~ I am kinda drawing out (both on paper and my laptops paint program) what Amanda looks like on Lyoko. I'm not the best drawer, but when they are completed... I might post them on the facebook page for my fanfiction. Hopefully you will be able to check them out when/is I post them. I might even do the rest of Amanda's friends (those that she first fought with on Lyoko).**

**~ The next chapter is when I'll start adding any ideas you have even if they're from the show. I have a few things written down, but they are mainly different XANA attacks or episodes from seasons 1 and 2 that I want to try and do as chapters.**

**~ The next chapter might take a little longer to come out because I'm going to focus a little bit on two of eight Vampire Diaries stories that I have up at the moment. When the next chapter comes out (I will make sure it's within the next 2 weeks) I'm hoping it'll be worth the wait.  
~ The more ideas/thoughts in the reviews, the quicker the chapters is likely to be uploaded. **

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	3. Blackout

**~ I've been catching up on the Code Lyoko Evolution (the live-action) episodes and I've been getting some ideas for this, just a few small ones and a big one that you'd have to wait to later to see *Evil smirk***

**~ TheInsaneChick gave me an idea with Amanda's Lyoko form... but I've decided she'll have two forms. The one I originally decided with (which is her current Lyoko form) and the other form that won't show up until later in the story. If I eventually do a sequel (even though it's too soon to tell) the second for will become her normal Lyoko form.**

_foxchick1: I know it will be awesome (: Especially with what I have planned. Hopefully the story will go long enough for you to see the ideas._

**~ Hopefully Odd is a little bit more in character in this chapter. (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Amanda's POV  
**_  
I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. It's been two days since I've been to Lyoko and two days since I said no. I could tell that they were disappointed and even though I helped them, I wasn't ready to jump into being a Lyoko Warrior again. They were disappointed because they saw my fighting skills, but I just didn't couldn't do it. I slowly sat up and looked at my clock. It was before anyone else would be up so the showers would be mostly empty. I got off my bed and sat down in front of my laptop. '_Maybe they'll be up to'_ I thought before opening it and logging onto Skype. It didn't take long before I noticed Chloe was online. I clicked on video chat and she answered it immediately.  
"_Hey Mandy!" _ Chloe said with a smile. Mandy was one of the nicknames I had within my group of friends and it was the main one Chloe used. "_I didn't think you'd be up."_  
"I couldn't sleep." I honestly said because I never lied to her. "What are you doing up?"  
"_We're having a field trip today."_ She said with a smile. "_Ryan and Kyle are very excited."_  
"What about you and Dylan?"  
_"We're looking forward to it but we stayed up almost all night and did some work on Lyoko so we're a little tired."_  
"You haven't had any trouble, have you?" Chloe shook her head.  
_"XANA hasn't attacked here since you left. But Dylan said there might be a Lyoko by you."_  
"There is." I said to Chloe. "I was in it two days ago because the ones that found it here needed some help."  
"_How come you didn't tell us?"_  
"Because I didn't want to talk about it." I said, which made her frown a little bit. "Not fighting in Lyoko has been so peaceful and XANA seemed weaker than before. I figured that they probably won't need my help again."  
"_So you don't want to fight him anymore?"_  
"It's not that... it's just..." I let out a sigh "... do you even remember what it was like before Lyoko? The normal everyday life?" Chloe didn't say anything. "I just want some of that."  
"_Who ever thought that you wouldn't want to fight XANA."_ She said with amusement.  
"If he could attack only on days when I don't have to worry about school, then I'd be okay." I said with a smile before my laptop shut off. '_That's weird'_ I thought before noticing some black smoke come out where the charger would go. '_Could it have been XANA?'_ I asked myself because I knew my laptop was at full power when I was talking to Chloe. I got off my desk chair and texted Chloe that my battery died before I got ready for a shower.

* * *

At breakfast I got in line and I noticed the others were sitting at their normal table. I haven't talk to them much over the past two days but I wanted to. There was a part of me that knew they would bring up me helping them with XANA, but I didn't want to sit alone again. I knew Sissi would try to talk to me and even though I thought she was okay, I didn't want her to ask me to sit with her again. Another reason I wanted to sit with Odd and the others could be because I got used to sitting with my friends at lunch that eating alone didn't exactly feel good anymore. After I got my food, I decided to walk over to their table.  
"Hey, is it okay if I sit with you?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't say no.  
"Yeah." Odd and Ulrich said at the same time.  
"So, what were you talking about?" I asked, slightly wondering if it was about XANA.  
"Jeremy is trying to figure a way to materialize his girlfriend." Odd said before stuffing his mouth with food.  
"You have a girlfriend?" I asked Jeremy before stuffing my own mouth with food.  
"No." Jeremy said as he blushed. "She's just a girl who's a friend..."  
"Aletia and Jeremy sitting in a tree..."  
"Shut up Odd." Jeremy said, which made me chuckle.  
"So you're trying to get Aletia out of Lyoko?" I asked as I put the pieces together.  
"She's stuck in there but once we get her out we can shut down the supercomputer and say good-bye to XANA." Jeremy said to me.  
"But that wouldn't solve the XANA problem." I said, which made everyone look at me. "He could just move to a different supercomputer and then XANA will start all over again. You could always materialize Aleita, defeat XANA and then turn Lyoko into your own little secret hangout."  
"XANA is too dangerous." Jeremy said like he forgot that I had experience in fighting XANA. "After we materialize Aletia we can shut down the supercomputer and not worry about XANA." I didn't say anything else because I had a feeling that Jeremy would keep saying the same thing.  
"Odd, you should slow down before you choke on your food." I said when I noticed he was stuffing his mouth.  
"He always stuffs his mouth." Yumi said as he tried to swallow. I just looked at Odd for a moment as he stuffed his mouth with more food before I started to eat more of mine.

* * *

Breakfast felt like it went fast, even though I kept thinking about what happened with my laptop. It could have been a XANA attack, but it could have just short circuited. I wasn't fighting XANA at Kadic, so I felt like I shouldn't tell the others if it was because of him. They would want to know, but I wasn't really sure if it was really a XANA attack or not. I let out a sigh before sitting in my seat for Chemistry before noticing Odd sitting next to me.  
"What do you think they're showing?" He asked me when the two of us noticed the TV in front of the classroom.  
"Something educational." I said knowing that they almost never show actual movies in school.  
"Wake me when it's over." Odd said with a yawn before he started to sleep.  
"Does he always sleep during class?" I asked Ulrich and Jeremy, who sat behind us.  
"Of course." Jeremy said. "How else does he manage his grades?" I chuckled at Jeremy before looking back at the front of the classroom.

Mrs. Hertz eventually came in and started roll call. When she got to Odd's name, I looked over to him to see he was already fast asleep. '_Wow'_ I thought before bumping him with my elbow.  
"I'll take another piece of pie." He mumbled and I held my laughter before bumping him again.  
"Wake up." I tried to say in a whisper before bumping him again.  
"What is it?" He asked as I looked towards the front of the classroom.  
"Odd, am I boring you?" Mrs. Hertz asked and I noticed everyone looked at Odd.  
"No, not at all." Odd said, trying to save himself from getting in trouble. Mrs. Hertz just gave him an evil eye look before continuing with the roll call.  
"You're lucky." I whispered to Odd, hoping not to get in trouble. "Why are you so tired?"  
"He was talking about you all night." Ulrich said from behind us, which made me look at Odd. The both of us blushed before we looked at the front of the classroom.

After every student was marked as present, started the movie. I tried watching it, but it seemed like one of the most boring movies ever. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Odd was snoring away and I didn't blame him. I was close to sleeping through the rest of the movie before the TV screen turned black. '_Just like my laptop'_ I thought before looking towards the cords that were plugged in the TV. There was a black smoke that came out and went along the cord, back to the plug in the wall.  
"That's strange." Mrs. Hertz said before walking to the front of the classroom. She tried to fix it, but stopped after a few tries. I figured that she could see with the lights off, because she tried to turn them back on. When the lights didn't turn on, I turned towards Jeremy and Ulrich because Odd was still sleeping.  
"Do you think it's XANA?" Ulrich asked Jeremy, who seemed like he was thinking.  
"Why would he take the power from this room?" Jeremy wondered out loud.  
"Does he need a reason?" I asked, not knowing what XANA's plan was.  
"How do we get to the factory?" Ulrich asked.  
"Sneak out." I suggested. "It seems to be dark in the rest of the school, so all you have to go is get outside and get to the factory." Jeremy and Ulrich looked at each other before looking at Odd.  
"He could sleep through anything." Ulrich said before I looked at Odd. I pinched him, which actually woke him up.  
"What did you do that for?" Odd asked as he rubbed where I pinched him.  
"Possible XANA attack." I said, which made him turn towards Ulrich and Jeremy.  
"What about Yumi?" He asked.  
"I'll call her on the way." Ulrich said.  
"Can I come?" I asked before the three of them nodded their heads.

* * *

The four of us quickly got out of the science building even though we almost got caught. I ran through the sewer, even though I could have used one of the scooters. It wasn't as long as I thought before we reached the ladder that lead to the factory. I followed the boys out and into the factory, where Jeremy and Ulrich went straight on the ropes and landed near the elevator.  
"Ladies first." Odd said before I grabbed one of the ropes and landed next to Ulrich. Odd landed a few seconds later before we all went in the elevator.

Once we got to the room with the Supercomputer, Jeremy sat in the chair and started to type away. After a minute, Aleita appeared in the screen.  
"Jeremy, finally." Aleita said with a small smile and some relief in her voice. "There's an activated tower in the Forest Sector."  
"Odd and Ulrich will be on the way to help." Jeremy said to Alieta before looking at Odd and Ulrich. They both nodded their heads before heading back to the elevator.  
"I'm coming to." I said to Aleita before looking at Jeremy. He just gave me a small nod to say it was okay before I joined the other two in the elevator.  
"I thought you didn't want to help?" Odd asked as the elevator started to move.  
"One more fight won't hurt." I said with a small smile a few seconds before the doors opened to the scanner room. I walked into the scanner room behind Odd and Ulrich.  
"_I'll virtualize you straight into the forest sector near Aleita."_ Jeremy said as the three of us each stood in front of a scanner. I stepped into the scanner, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath before I got virtualized.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I realized I was in the sky of the forest sector. I had another perfect landing. Odd and Ulrich landed perfectly beside me.  
"Where's Aleita?" I asked before I noticed pink hair poke out from behind a tree.  
"I'm right here." She said as she started to walk towards us.  
"Where's the tower Einstein?" Odd asked towards Jeremy.  
_"It's north of you."_ Odd, Ulrich and Aelita started to run towards the tower, but I decided to activate my wings because of the running I did on the way to the factory. I knew I wouldn't get tired from running in Lyoko, but I just wanted an excuse to use my wings.  
"You can fly?" Aleita asked after looking at me for a second.  
"Yeah." I said before we all focused back on going to the tower.

I landed behind a big log that was in front of the activated tower. The others caught up to me and looked at the monsters that were blocking the tower.  
"Two Blocks, a Megatank and three Wasps." Ulrich said as I counted the monsters to make sure he was right.  
"Piece of cake." Odd and I said at the same time.  
"Should we attack now or wait for Yumi?" I asked Jeremy, wanting to attack XANA's monsters.  
"I'll wait here for Yumi and protect Aletia." Ulrich said before I flew up and went towards XANA's monsters.  
"Hey uglies... miss me?" The wasps started to fly towards me and I quickly destroyed one of them. "Who's next?" As one of the other wasps tried to shoot me, Odd destroyed it with his laser arrows. I looked down at him with a small smile before focusing on the last wasp. It tried to shoot me, but I dodged it and shot it. I landed on the ground next to Odd so I could help him with the Blocks. We took care of the Block, but not without losing a few lifepoints each. From my experience, it still seemed a little too easy for XANA.  
"_Odd, Amanda, there are Krabs coming towards you."_ Jeremy said through the Supercomputer.  
"I knew this was too easy." I said as I joined Odd's side. "XANA used to give me a challenge." I said to Odd. He didn't say anything before we started to fight the Krabs. We were able to defeat the Krabs just as some Blocks joined us. '_I should be quiet'_ I thought before noticing Ulrich had joined me and Odd because Yumi was helping Aleita.

I knew I was getting low on life points, so I decided to fly up. The blocks couldn't shoot in the air, so I was safe from them. I could still hit them with my laser arrows, because I've fought them in the air before.  
"Hey blockheads." I said to the blocks as I flew closer to them so I could shoot them. As I shot the block in front of me, I could hear Jeremy say that Ulrich was devitalized. There was still me, Odd, Yumi and Aelita.  
"Save some for me." Odd yelled as he looked up at me.  
"Maybe next time." I said as I looked behind him to see Aletia entering the tower. '_Here comes the return to the past'_ I thought before landing on the ground.

* * *

I woke up and went straight to my laptop, hoping that Chloe would be on Skype despite the return to the past.  
"_You're not sleeping in this time either, are you?"_ Chloe almost the exact second I started a video chat with her.  
"No." I said with a small smile, wanting to tell her about me going back to Lyoko again.  
"_Why was there a return to the past?"_ She asked me.  
"Because XANA attacked here with a basic blackout. He seems weaker before, which is concerning."  
"_How can you tell he's weaker from the blackout?"_  
"It's not just that." I couldn't help but smile a little. "I was fighting in Lyoko again."  
"_I knew you couldn't stay away."_ Chloe said with a smile. "_How is it fighting again?"_ She asked after a few moments.  
"It's a little hard to explain. Two days ago I only went in because they needed help, but before it was different. I think I went because I wanted to, even though at the same time I didn't."  
"_I think I know what you mean. Are you going to start fighting again?"_ I couldn't help but think about it.  
"Maybe." I eventually said. "I'm going to ask the group here first."  
"_If you do start helping them, don't forget to introduce them to me."_  
"I promise." I said with a small smile before ending the call. '_Would they still want me to help if I asked them?'_ I asked myself before getting ready for the school day... again.

* * *

After I got my breakfast, I noticed that the others were sitting at a table together. I walked towards them, hoping that I was still welcome to sit by them.  
"Hey Amanda." Ulrich said, which made the others look at me.  
"Is it still okay if I sit with you?" I asked them because I knew I was still, sort of, new to the school.  
"Sure you can after the way you helped us out in Lyoko." Yumi said, which made me smile before I sat next to Odd.  
"I was thinking about something this morning when I was talking with one of my friends that I used to fight XANA with." I said, which made the four of them look at me. "Is it still okay if I could help you fight in Lyoko?"  
"What changed your mind?" Odd asked before he started to stuff his mouth.  
"I don't know." I honestly told them. "I think fighting in Lyoko reminds me of my other friends. If one of them was in my spot, they would continue to fight because we know what he's capable of." There was a pause when no one spoke. "Would you still let me join you?" Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy all looked at each other.  
"Welcome to the team." Jeremy said, which made me smile. I knew they all silently agreed to let me join when they were looking at each other. I know I said no to them the other day, but I didn't think I was ready. It was amazing what two days could do to my decision about Lyoko.

* * *

**~ While re-watching episodes from season 1, I've picked some episodes that will be chapters in this story. Because of that, there might be some Amanda/Ulrich and Amanda/Jeremy even though it's going to be mainly Amanda/Odd. You'll see what I mean when I get to those chapters (:**  
**~ I have also decided that not all of Amanda's old Lyoko powers will work and as I get into later chapters, you will see what ones I've decided to keep (besides the flying and laser arrows). But in a later part of the story (after the other Lyoko form comes in) Amanda will get a new power, but it will replace one of her current powers... you'll find out why (:**

**~ I will be trying to have specters, the nightmare idea from TheInsaneChick, and some of the episodes I like (or the important ones) from the first two seasons. There might be some from seasons three and four, but I don't know yet (at least not until I get Aletia as a student).**  
**~ But if there is any episode from seasons 1 or 2 that you would like to see as a chapter, please share. After I go through seasons 1 and 2 (for planning) I will be looking at the events from seasons 3 and 4.**

**~ I've been starting to think of nicknames that Odd and the others could give Amanda. (like they call Jeremy Einstein). I know it's a little too early because you don't know much about Amanda, but any ideas with that would be nice to hear.**

**~ There might be a time jump between this chapter and the next one, but I haven't exactly decided yet... it might be anything from a week to a month time jump from this chapter to the next.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	4. Routine

**~ I was going to post this a few days ago, but I got distracted.**

**~ This chapter is influenced by the season 1 episode 22 Routine. (:**  
**~ Originally I wasn't going to have a chapter based from this episode, but I ended up choosing it as a chapter. Hopefully you like what I did to it (:**  
**~ I'll be doing some season 1 events in random order until I get to the chapter when Aleita becomes a student. After that it will be random season 2 events that I will try to get in order. Then I'll be doing a similar thing with the events of seasons 3 and 4.**

_CodeLyokoFan98: In my original plans for this story I was actually thinking about a team-up between the two Lyoko teams, but it might not be for a little while. All I know is that it won't happen until Aleita becomes a student at Kadic. If the two Lyokos somehow combine, I think it might only be for a little bit because of what I want to do with the possible sequel. I think it would definitely be greatly influenced by XANA if it does happen._

**~ There is a time jump from the last chapter to this one, but mainly to fit the lines in the episode. Hopefully not many people will mind.  
~ Amanda has some normal time with a member of the Lyoko gang and also has some time in Lyoko (if it isn't obvious... lol). I do have some more normal time planned for her but I think one of the normal times she has will end up taking most of a chapter (with what I want to do).**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

About two months have passed since I added fighting XANA back into my routine. I know I didn't want to fight him again after starting school at Kadic. It's like saying you're not going to eat pizza and someone puts pizza in front of you. It is hard to resist going to Lyoko because of all the times I've been in it so I decided to do it again. To me, Lyoko is like riding a bike. I didn't go to it for months but after I did, it's not like I never stopped. Although it did feel weird that I'm not fighting along side my other friends anymore.

I was standing behind a giant log next to Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd. Aleita was standing behind us just incase the monsters would attack. There was only four. One Megatank, a Krab and two Blocks.  
"It's now or never." I said before activating my wings and flying towards the monsters. I went straight for the Blocks because I didn't mind fighting them. They were more of a challenge than the Krab, which I also liked fighting. That left the Megatank, which no one from my old group liked fighting. I went towards the ground, but didn't land as I got ready to shoot one of the Blocks. "I'm over here." I said, trying to catch it's attention. It sort of turned towards me and I shot it with a laser arrow before flying back up so it couldn't get me. The Block exploded, which meant one of them was left. I could tell that Yumi got the Krab and Odd got the Megatank, which left the one Block. The last block was guarding the tower, so I flew towards it because Aleita needed the path to be clear. I was going to shoot it like the last one, but it shot me and I landed on the ground. "I hate it when that happens." I mumbled before Odd shot the Block and it exploded in front of me. "Thanks." I said after I got up.  
"Go on Aleita, go." Ulrich said before Aleita started to go towards the tower. "It's okay." I knew he was talking to Jeremy. "Aelita's in the tower."  
"_As usual guys, great job."_ Jeremy said.  
"That's right." Odd said. "Another XANA attack chopped up, another tower gone."  
"All in a days work." I said, which made Odd look at me. We both smiled before Jeremy talked again.  
"_Get ready for the return trip to the past."_ Jeremy said and I held back a sigh. The only thing I liked about returning to the past was being able to stop embarrassing moments and already knowing answers for class.

* * *

The morning went exactly the same as before the XANA attack, except I decided to wear a different outfit. I sat next to Jeremy instead of Ulrich in Physics, but other than that the day was pretty much the same. I walked out of class with Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd towards Yumi. She was waiting for us while sitting on the back of a bench.  
"Well, how was class with Mrs. Hertz?" She asked as we walked closer to her. "Was it fun? "  
"Well, I actually paid attention this time." I said with a small smile.  
"The exact same lesson as before the XANA attack so it was twice as boring." Ulrich said.  
"Once, twice... it doesn't matter." Jeremy said as he sat on the bench next to Yumi. "You'll never be good at physics anyway." I held my hand to my mouth to hold back a laugh.  
"Well, if it isn't Sissi." Odd said, which made me notice Sissi walking towards us. "'_Hello Ulrich dear, can we talk for a minute?'_ " Odd tried to imitate Sissi, because he knew she was going to say that.  
"Hello Ulrich dear, can we talk for a minute?" Sissi asked Ulrich as she stepped up to us. Odd laughed and I tried not to, but I couldn't help myself. Sissi looked at the two of us before looking back at Ulrich.  
"First of all, I'm not your Ulrich dear." Ulrich said. "Second, I will not go to your room to explain exercise B page 52."  
"But.. how did you know?" Sissi asked with surprise because she didn't know we were living the day for a second time. She looked at all of us before walking away with frustration.  
"A Sissi attack is almost as bad as a XANA attack and ten times more boring." Yumi said and I nodded my head.  
"That's true..." Ulrich said, clearly agreeing with Yumi. I honestly didn't think Sissi was that bad, but she could be sometimes.

* * *

After school, all of us walked Yumi to the gates. Since she was a day student, she was free to leave the school grounds without getting in trouble if it was after the school hours.  
"So, anyone feel like sneaking out and going into town for a while?" Ulrich asked once we reached the gates.  
"I'm in." I said, wanting some time that was different from the usual routine.  
"Count me out." Odd said. "I have a heavy date with my pillow." I couldn't help but smile because Odd reminded me of Ryan.  
"And I'm going to work on my program for materializing Aleita." Jeremy said. "One of these days I'm going to do it." I hoped Jeremy did materialize Aleita soon because then we could hang out as friends at school instead of just on Lyoko.  
"What about you Yumi?" Ulrich asked Yumi. "Want to go into town for an ice cream?"  
"No, not tonight." Yumi said. "I have to do some studying. I'm way behind thanks to all these XANA attacks. See you tomorrow." Yumi started to walk away from us.  
"Bye Yumi, see you tomorrow." Jeremy said before he walked away with Odd.  
"Hey Odd," I said to get his attention ", don't forget to give your pillow some roses for your date." I said with a smile, which made him smile a little before he walked away. "So, where to first?" I asked Ulrich since going into town was his idea.  
"Have you tried the ice cream shop by the mall?" He asked and I shook my head. "Then we'll go there." I gave him a small smile before we snuck off the school grounds and he led the way to the mall.

* * *

Ulrich and I were sitting at a table outside the ice cream shop that was close to the mall. I was glad he led the way because I didn't really know where everything was. I had a cookies and cream ice cream cone while Ulrich had a chocolate one.  
"You have a little..." I pointed to his top lip "... ice cream mustache." Ulrich took his napkin and wiped it away, while I held back a little laugh. I thought he looked funny with an ice cream mustache, but I knew I wouldn't want to wear one.  
"How do you like Kadic so far?" Ulrich asked after he completely got the mustache away.  
"It's fine so far." I said. "The first few weeks were refreshing because I didn't have to fight XANA, but now it feels like I'm back at my old school... but obviously with a different group of friends." I thought back to my friends and everything we did. "My old school was a little more fun, but I could just be saying that because on the weekends me and my friends would hang out in the old mansion where our supercomputer and scanners are."  
"What did you guys do when you got fed up with the constant XANA attacks?"  
"We would do something normal, like this." I looked around a little. "Or we would do something that we wouldn't normally do. It depended on the day. Although Dylan, the one that operated the Supercomputer the most, came up with this idea were we could do normal gym activities to help when we got to Lyoko. It was pretty fun, especially with all the bets we did." I couldn't help but smile at the memories. My cousin Kyle would always say whoever did the best at the 'training' would be the boss when XANA attacked after and the worst would stay back and use the Supercomputer, depending if they knew how to use it or not. We didn't always do it like that but it was always interesting to see who did the best at the 'training'. "Shouldn't we get back soon?" I asked. Ulrich nodded his head and I finished the rest of my ice cream cone before we headed back to the school.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt good. I didn't know why, but I didn't question it. I found myself humming when I took my shower, which I only did when I was in a really good mood. The time before class started seemed to go fast. Yumi wasn't at breakfast, but I didn't worry about her not showing up. I enjoyed myself as I ate with the guys. Odd did what he normally did and stuffed his mouth. It was times like that when I wouldn't think of XANA, which was nice considering how many times XANA attacked in the past week.

After breakfast, there was still time before class started. I stood near the vending machine with a hot chocolate in my hand before noticing Ulrich walking towards me.  
"Hey." He said as he walked in front of me. "Thanks for hanging with me yesterday."  
"No problem." I said with a small smile. "I needed some normal time to. All the attacks from XANA this week are making things boring."  
"I know what you mean." Ulrich said. "No one else seems to get it."  
"They probably just think if they have normal time, then XANA will attack and ruin it all. It makes sense seeing as he's done it to me before. I guess that's why we tried to relax after each fight because XANA doesn't usually attack within 12 hours of a return to the past."  
"You think he'll attack again today?" I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Maybe if his plan is to tire us out until we start making mistakes on Lyoko." I took a sip from the hot chocolate and noticed it didn't taste as good as I thought it would. "Or maybe he's just trying to ruin hot chocolate."  
"He wouldn't have to do much here for that." Ulrich said because he must have agreed that the school's hot chocolate wasn't the best. I laughed and I noticed Ulrich joined in. We talked for a few minutes before going to class.

* * *

The first half of the day was pretty normal. It felt like a normal school day, despite knowing that XANA could attack at almost minute. I still felt good, even with all the homework that the teachers assigned. I stepped out of the lunch room and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air.  
"Hey Amanda." I turned my head to see Ulrich walking towards me.  
"Hey." I said before he stepped up towards me.  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked.  
"As long as we get back before classes start again." I said with a small smile, glad I was getting along with him. Ulrich was a good friend and reminded me of my cousin Kyle, who fought XANA along with me, Chloe, Ryan, and Dylan.

I started to walk towards the woods with Ulrich before I heard footsteps behind us.  
"Ulrich, Amanda." We both turned to see Yumi walking towards us. "Come here for a second."  
"Hey Yumi." I said with a small smile, even though she didn't look too happy.  
"I hate to disturb you Romeo and Juliet, but Jeremy has been trying to reach you." Yumi said, which made me surprised because I haven't felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "XANA's just woken up."  
"XANA again?" Ulrich asked with annoyance. "Go on, we'll be right there."  
"What do you mean go on?" Yumi asked. '_What's up with her?'_ I asked myself as Ulrich spoke.  
"Cool it, will you Yumi?" Ulrich said.  
"Yeah, I'll cool it. First tell me what's going on with you and Amanda." '_Is she jealous?'_ I couldn't help but asked myself.  
"Nothing's going on." Ulrich and I said at the same time.  
"I like her, we get along really well and she's part of the team." He said by himself. "I don't understand the problem. Unless that bothers you."  
"Bother's me? No, it's just that... that you could have told me about it like a buddy." '_It obviously does bother her.'_ I thought. '_Ulrich and I are just friends.'_  
"Oh, I get it... you think of us as buddies." Ulrich said to Yumi and I started to feel like a third wheel. "I wondered what you thought of us and now I know."  
"That's right a couple of pals and nothing more and besides, that's the way you want it not like you and Amanda." I rolled my eyes because there was nothing going on between me and Ulrich besides friendship.  
"Okay, what do I really mean to you?" Ulrich asked. "And be honest."  
"Me, be honest? You and Amanda have been together for two months without a word and you tell me to be honest?"  
"Where did you get that idea?" I asked, surprised that she would be thinking that.  
"Amanda and I are not... oh forget it." Ulrich said and clearly started to give up explaining us hanging out to Yumi. "I'm not going to defend myself to you."  
"Let's just stop this and get to the factory..." I looked between Ulrich and Yumi "... okay?" I asked and without an answer, I started towards the passage that was in the woods.

* * *

I got to the factory with Yumi and Ulrich following me. It was quiet getting to the factory, if you didn't count the sound of the wheels in the sewer. The ride in the elevator was also quiet because Ulrich and Yumi obviously refused to talk to each other. When we got to the Supercomputer room, we saw at Jeremy and Odd were already there. I gave Odd a small smile, which he returned before Aleita started talking with Jeremy.  
"No, everything's quiet here." Jeremy said after Aleita asked if we had noticed anything. "No short circuits, no giant bug invasion, no earthquakes. How about you?"  
"Well, I'm almost at the activated tower, but XANA's monsters haven't appeared yet." She said as I stepped up next to Jeremy. "If not for the pulsations, there's no other signs that XANA's woken up."  
"I wonder if this isn't a new tactic of his." Jeremy said as I started to think of the things that XANA had done to me and my friends before.  
"What if the attack is aimed as us directly?" I looked towards Odd, wondering what he was thinking. "For example this argument between Yumi and Ulrich. Suppose XANA is just using Amanda to mess with our heads." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.  
"Thanks..." I said with heavy sarcasm... which changed Odd's expression.  
"I have a better idea, he's using your ridiculous theories to distract us." Ulrich said and I knew he was only upset with Yumi.  
"What's the matter with you?" Odd asked with disbelief. "I was just trying to help."  
"Give us a break Odd, will you? Stay out of this." Yumi said.  
"Shut up." I said at Yumi because of how she said it to Odd.  
"Hey, stay calm." Jeremy said and I took a deep breath because a fight between us would just end up helping XANA. "I think one or two of you should do a little reconnaissance on Lyoko. Well, who wants to go first."  
"I'll go." I said before looking at Jeremy.  
"Send Ulrich," Yumi said and I wondered if she heard me or just decided to ignore me "...he just loves to be entertained. He'd love to go to Lyoko." I rolled my eyes. They were getting their personal lives mixed up with their Lyoko lives... which I managed to learn how not to do. '_Even though I still did once and awhile'_ I thought before Ulrich started to speak.  
"Ladies first. Get her out of our hair"  
"Will you guys stop it?" I said to both Ulrich and Yumi because I wanted to focus on the possible XANA attack and I couldn't with them fighting. "We have a more important problem to deal with."  
"Amanda's right." Jeremy said, which I was glad for. "Aleita needs us and that's what I call an emergency. Head for the scanners. All four of you are going." The four of us headed towards the elevator and I prepared myself for an awkward ride to the scanners. The way down was quiet and the only movement before the doors opened was me and Odd looking at each other. I knew his idea about me being used by XANA was just a theory and he probably knew it wasn't true. When the doors opened, Ulrich and Yumi were the first to walk out and towards the scanners. Odd and I followed.  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" I asked because there was only three scanners which meant one of us would have to wait until someone was virtualized into Lyoko. Odd gave me a small smile before we did Rock, Paper, Scissors. "I win." I said with a small smile when I had paper and he had rock.  
"Best two out of three?" He asked and I shook my head before heading in front of the empty scanner.  
"_I'm going to transfer you to the desert sector." _Jeremy said before Ulrich, Yumi, and I stepped into our scanners.

* * *

I landed in the desert sector just seconds before Yumi and Ulrich. I noticed Aleita was in front of us and I gave her a small smile before Odd joined us.  
_"Hey Aleita... there was a bug at moment of transfer are they all..."_  
"Don't worry." Aleita said as I looked to make sure with my own eyes. "Everyone is accounted for. Safe and sound and ready to go."  
"_I don't know what it was. I'll scan the program, let's see what happened."_ I couldn't help but wonder what the bug was, but I didn't have to wonder for long because Jeremy spoke up._ "Aleita, I think the supercalculateur has been infected with a virus. So that's XANA's attack."_ Jeremy said.  
"But that's crazy. Why would XANA infect himself?" Odd asked and I began to think the same thing.  
"_Well, you never know what XANA's got in his head until it's done."_ Jeremy said and even though I didn't say anything, I agreed with him.  
"Unless he's using it to modify a program he doesn't have access to, but which one?" Aleita thought towards Jeremy.  
"_I don't know, but it looks like he wants to change the rules on Lyoko."_  
"I have a bad feeling about this." I said, knowing that everyone could hear me.  
"_We've got to take a closer look into this."_ Jeremy said._ "There has to be a deactivated tower not far from you."_  
"I'm off." Aleita said before the four of us started to follow her towards a deactivated tower.

* * *

The five of us got to the deactivated tower sooner than I thought. It was still silent, which was a little annoying, but it was better than the others bickering. Aleita walked up next to the tower and looked back at Ulrich and Yumi.  
"I hope you two won't kill each other if I leave you alone." Aleita went into the tower and I knew we would have to wait until she came back out. I looked around and saw a rock with a dead looking tree sticking out of it. I flew to the top of the tree and sat before the others decided to sit of the rock.

We sat for a few minutes as Jeremy and Aleita tried to find out what XANA did. I was getting a little bored because of all the times I was in Lyoko, XANA would always attack. There was no attack, which actually made me hope he sent some monsters. I couldn't help but look ahead to see a Krankerlat start coming towards us.  
"You go, you're the closest." Ulrich said to Odd, which made him stand up. Odd got ready to shoot, but I aimed and shot it without moving. He looked back at me and I just gave him a small smile. I saw another one start towards him, which made me aim towards it. Odd turned towards it just as it was getting ready to shoot him. I destroyed the second Krankerlat but only seconds after it shot Odd. It made him fly back a few feet. I flew down next to him as Yumi and Ulrich ran to his side.  
"What's going on?" Ulrich asked as we all got to Odd's side.  
"_XANA's monsters can prove fatal for you."_ Jeremy said as Odd slowly stood up._ "You can't be devitalized or you'll disappear forever. Oh, No Odd lost 50 life points already..."_  
"Calm down Jeremy. Odd's still here with us." I said as I looked at Odd.  
"_You don't understand, he just got hit by a laser, that means he's only got..." Jeremy started to say, but Ulrich interrupted him. _  
"Listen Jeremy...Aleita takes the same risks all the time." He said. "Nothing's changed for us."  
"We have to be more careful, that's all." I said, interrupting Ulrich. I knew more than the others the risks that came with fighting XANA.  
"One thing is sure, XANA's really trapped us." Yumi said, speaking for the first time since we got to Lyoko. "And we better not make mistakes this time." Out the corner of my eye, I noticed that Aleita started to come out of the tower.  
"I've got to deactivate the tower fast before XANA has a chance to concentrate all of his strength on you." She said and I nodded my head to show that I agreed with her.  
"_That's the safest solution. hurry but watch out for monsters."_ Jeremy said before the others started to run towards the activated tower. I activated my wings and started to follow them in the air.

* * *

I flew almost directly above the others as we flew towards the tower.  
"Jeremy, how are you doing?" Aleita asked, but he didn't answer. "Jeremy?"  
"If there was a problem on his end, he would have said something." I said to her as I looked down at her for a second. I was sort of glad that we were in the desert sector because other other sectors I could easily fly into something if I wasn't paying attention. Aleita must have heard what I said because she didn't say anything else until the tower came into our view.  
"The tower, it's there." She pointed to the tower and they all hid behind a giant rock. I went lower so I was near them, but I didn't touch the ground because I wanted to stay in the air.  
"It's all over. If we try to get through this, we're done for." Yumi said as we looked at the four monsters guarding the tower.  
"You never know." I said because I was in some tougher situations.  
"We just need to hold on until Aleita enters the code." Ulrich said, obviously adding to what I said.  
"It's yoo-ooh it's us time." Odd said and for some reason it made me smile.  
"Yumi and Amanda," I looked at Ulrich when he said my name "... you take the Krabs." I gave him a small nod. I was okay with fighting Krabs so I didn't have a problem. "Odd and I will take on the Megatanks." Odd and I started to go towards the monsters.  
"Be careful Odd." I said as I looked down at him.  
"I'm always careful." He said with a smile before we started towards the monsters.

I looked at the two Krabs, knowing that I could easily get both. I noticed one of the Krabs aim for me, which made me turn my attention to it. It shot, but I easily dodged it. The Krab got ready to shoot again, but I shot it with one of my laser arrows before it got a chance. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed that Odd destroyed one of the Megatanks. I started to fly towards him, only to get shot in the back from the other Krab. I fell to the ground and landed right in front of Odd.  
"I didn't know you were falling for me." Odd said and I just rolled my eyes with a smile.  
"You can blame the Krab." I said as I stood up and looked to see the Krab already destroyed. '_Probably by Ulrich'_ I thought before deciding to say something to Odd. "About Ulrich... he's not really my type." Odd looked at me. "He reminds me of my cousin." Odd opened his mouth to say something, but didn't because of the return to the past.

* * *

Ulrich and I stood by the vending machine like we did before the return to the past. We talked a little bit before noticing Sissy talking to Yumi. I nodded my head towards Yumi, silently telling Ulrich to go by her. He just gave me a small smile before he walked towards her. I didn't have hot chocolate this time so I just walked by Jeremy and Odd, who were standing near a tree.  
"Hey." I said to them with a smile.  
"Still glad you joined the team?" Odd asked and I knew he was talking about what happened before the return to the past.  
"Yeah. What else would I do with my day?" I said before we walked towards Yumi and Ulrich, after Sissi had left them.  
"Come on Ulrich, don't forget we have Mrs. Hertz's class to go to one more time." Jeremy said to him before Yumi started to go towards her class.  
"Well, it wasn't all that boring on Lyoko was it Ulrich?" Odd asked and I thought I could see Ulrich blush. '_He's probably thinking of Yumi.'_  
"You're right Odd and I learned something to." Ulrich said as he watched Yumi walk away. "Something super important."  
"Ulrich and Yumi sitting in a tree..." I began.  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Odd started to continue with me before we were interrupted.  
"Shut up." Ulrich said, which made me and Odd chuckle.  
"We don't want to be late for class." Jeremy said before the four of us started to walk to class together.

* * *

**~ I want to put in a few more season 1 episodes as chapters before I get to Aleita being a student. I'm thinking the episodes 'Ghost Channel', 'Amnesia', 'Laughing Fit', 'Image Problem', and maybe 'Killer Music' and 'Satellite'. I want to have Aleita as a student around chapter 10, which I might change the way she becomes a student compared to the show.**  
**~ Whatever episode from the list above gets the most votes for in the reviews, I'll try my best to make it the next chapter. Then I'll try to go in the order from most voted for to least voted for... depending on what one of them I write out the dialogue/script for (I have two done but I have to write them while watching the episode so I get the words right.)**

**~ The next chapter will take a little longer to be posted, but I hope you will be able to wait for it (:**  
**~ I'm going to update some of my other stories, they aren't about Code Lyoko, but I hope you still check them out (:**

**~ Since there could be a possible sequel that would be along the live-action events, I have thought of some things to make some drama in it, I think mainly in the second half of it. Hopefully this story does well enough with the reviews and I can write the sequel (:**

**~ I am also making outfits for Amanda. The links to them will be on my profile if you want to check them out.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	5. Laughing Fit

**~ I know this is only the 5th chapter, but this story is already doing better than I thought it would. I'm glad because this is my first fanfiction that isn't related to the main show I write about (The Vampire Diaries). Thanks for all the reviews so far and I hope you keep reviewing.**

**~ I had two ideas how to write this chapter, but after thinking about them... I went with the one that made XANA seem more evil (: It also makes sense if you look at it from a strategic point of view.**  
**~ Amanda's other friends also make an appearance in this chapter (:**

**~ I would have had this up sooner, but I was writing more for my other stories.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

The day seemed to be going normal. I ate breakfast with my friends with no drama or XANA attack. The only thing that was strange was Yumi not talking much at breakfast. She seemed to be sulking, but I didn't ask her because if she wanted to talk about it, she would have said something. I took a deep breath and focused on what Mrs. Hertz's demonstration for Chemistry class. She inhaled some gas and started laughing.  
"I've never seen her laugh this much." Jeremy said in a whisper from next to me.  
"You're telling me." Odd said from behind me. He was sitting directly behind me with Ulrich next to him. "I've never seen her laugh at all."  
"Maybe she just doesn't find you funny..." I said with a small smile that he didn't see.  
"The gas I've just inhaled in a small quantity is called nitrogen protoxide N2O for most of you interested in chemistry." Mrs. Hertz said through her laughing. "Although it's more commonly known as laughing gas. You can see why sometimes this gas is used in hospitals to relax patients who are going to be operated on."  
"Not a bad idea. Nothing like a laughing attack after an appendix attack." Odd said from behind me. I found it a little funny, but I didn't say anything because I wanted to focus on the class.  
"Now let's try and stay serious." Mrs. Hertz said, even though she was still laughing from the gas. "In strong doses, this gas can be highly toxic and provoke highly serious modifications in perception and even lesions in the nervous system and sometimes even fatal. So one can as the saying goes, literally die laughing. Only one thing can neutralize the gas...water. You only need one drop to volatilize it." She drank from the water bottle that was sitting in front of her. "Enough of that... get out a sheet of paper for a pop quiz." I could hear Odd groan behind me, but I tried to pay attention so I had a good feeling I would get a good grade on the pop quiz.

* * *

After the classes were done for the day, I met up with Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich in the courtyard. We were looking at Yumi, who was sitting by herself on a bench.  
"She's been sulking like that for two days." Ulrich said and I know he was concerned about her out of the four of us. "Nothing seems to cheer her up. "  
"I could try some of my jokes on her, that might do the trick. "  
"Odd... I hate to break it to you," I started to say as I put my hand on his shoulder "... but you're not that funny."  
"I'm hilarious!." Odd said, trying to defend himself. I just smiled before taking my hand from his shoulder.  
"Anyway... I think Ulrich should talk to her since they are soooo in love." I could tell Ulrich blushed before he eventually started to go towards Yumi.  
"You think Ulrich will manage to get her to smile?" Jeremy asked me and Odd.  
"Yeah, as sure as Julia Roberts will call and invite me out to dinner." Odd said, but I didn't say anything.  
"Yeah, I think you're right." Jeremy said. "She's really down."  
"Maybe she just needs some time." I said and I couldn't help but let out a sigh. "I'm going to do to my homework before it gets too late." I said after a few minutes. "See you later." I said to Jeremy and Odd before walking to my room.

* * *

_**General POV**_

After she got to her room, Amanda did her homework while listening to music from her laptop. When she was done, it was already late so she put on a loose light blue Tshirt and white sweat pants. It was one of her pajamas that she liked to wear. She sat on her bed with her laptop on her lap. Amanda was about to close her laptop and read a book when she got a video call alert.  
_"So, how is my cousin doing?_" Kyle asked as soon as he could see Amanda. Amanda couldn't help but smile at the sight of her cousin, and her other friends standing behind him. Chloe and Dylan were standing on one side while Ryan was standing on the other side of Kyle.  
"I'm fine Kyle." Amanda said with a small smile. "I miss you guys like crazy though."  
"_Even with all the trips to Lyoko?" _Chloe asked Amanda because they all knew how Lyoko trips took their minds off of things.  
"Especially with all the trips to Lyoko." Amanda said with a little chuckle. "But I do have a few things to make it feel like you are here." Out the corner of her eye she saw the stuffed animal that Ryan gave her before she moved.  
_"Is it the stuffed animal that Ryan gave you?" _Kyle asked, which made Ryan blush a little. _  
"Or the books Dylan gave you?" _Chloe asked because Dylan was known in their group for giving books as gifts.  
"It's nothing you guys actually gave me." Amanda said before she slowly moved her laptop so her friends could see the drawings she had tapped to her wall. "I have a few drawings of us that I put on my wall." On the wall behind Amanda was five drawings. Two of them were of her and her friends she was talking to. Two of them were of her and her friends that were at Kadic and the other one was of all of her friends.  
_"Who are in the pictures next to us?" _Dylan asked out of curiosity.  
"Those are my friends that I fight with in Lyoko here." She carefully held her laptop with one arm and began to point to each person in the picture. "That's Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, Aleita, Odd, and of course me." After a few seconds Amanda placed her laptop on her bed and crossed her legs as she sat in front of the screen.  
"_At least you're having fun."_ Chloe said knowing that Amanda tried to have fun, despite XANA attacks. "_With no XANA attacks here, it's boring."  
"We all knew that was going to happen."_ Kyle said before putting his arm on Chloe's shoulders. Amanda couldn't help but notice how close they were getting. She was about to say something when a black smoke snuck in from under her door and went into her. Amanda started laughing uncontrollably.  
_"Mandy?"_ Chloe asked when they noticed Amanda laughing.  
"I... can't..." Amanda tried to say through the laughing.  
"Amanda!." Odd said when he opened her door. he looked around and saw a watter bottle on her desk. He hurried to get it and poured it over her head, which made her stop laughing. "Are you okay?" Amanda nodded her head and Odd and looked at her shirt.  
"My shirts wet." She said when noticing that it was wet from the water Odd poured on her.  
"Sorry." Odd said with a sheepish smile.  
"What happened?" Amanda asked at the same time as her friends through Skype.  
"XANA..." Amanda's friends immediately looked worried, knowing the things that XANA could do.  
"_What's he up to now?"_ Chloe asked, concerned about her best friend.  
"Who knows?" Amanda asked when she shrugged her shoulders. "I'll text you guys after I find out." Her friends gave her a nod before she closed her laptop lid.  
"Let's go see Jeremy." Amanda nodded her head and followed Odd out of her room.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

When Odd and I got to Jeremy's room, Jeremy was talking with Aleita.  
"It was crazy. I really didn't feel like laughing at all, but it was impossible to stop." Odd started to explain to us. "As soon as Sissi poured water on me, that was it. I stopped immediately."  
"Same with me when I was talking to my friends on Skype." I said as I looked from Jeremy to Aleita. "Except Odd poured water on me and got my shirt all wet."  
"I said I was sorry..." Odd said and for some reason, I couldn't help but smile. Odd must have noticed because he blushed.  
"N2O, Laughing Gas." Jeremy said, which made me look at him. "Mrs. Hertz said the only thing that can volatilize it was water."  
"You think this could be a XANA thing?" Odd asked.  
"You never know." I said even though I had a feeling that it was XANA's fault.  
"Aleita, keep looking around." Jeremy said to Aleita, who gave a nod.  
_"Okay, but no pulsations for now._" Aleita disappeared from the screen and Jeremy turned his chair towards Odd.  
"Let's see if the container of laughing gas Mrs. Hertz used is still in the science room." Jeremy said and I stepped back to give him room to stand up.  
"I'm going back to my room." I said, which made both Jeremy and Odd look at me. "I'm not going to leave the dorms in my pajamas and I have to change my shirt." I glanced at Odd because he was the one to pour water on me. "See you in the morning."  
"See ya." Odd said before I left Jeremy's room to go back to mine.

* * *

After I got back to my room I changed into my Tshirt that had Sleepy from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves on it before I texted my friends. I also had put my laptop back on my desk and plugged in the charger so I could charge it before I went to sleep.

When I woke up, everything seemed normal. After I changed into one of my denim skirts and my blue tank tops before I heard a knock on my door. When I checked it, it was Odd telling me that he was going with Jeremy to the factory. I decided to go since we didn't have any classes and I had nothing else planned.

Jeremy sat in the chair while Odd and I stood behind him.  
"Aleita?" Jeremy asked as he tried to contact her. "Hey, Aleita can you hear me?"  
"_Communication refused_." The computer said after a few minutes, which only meant one thing.  
"I guess we're going to Lyoko." I said with a small smile because I wanted to go to Lyoko. Odd and I went straight for the elevator. It felt like we got to the scanner room in record time because before I knew it, we were each standing in front of a scanner. "_I'll transfer you to the mountain sector. I've spotted some monsters there._" I took a deep breath before stepping into the scanner. _"The tower can't be far._" I heard Jeremy say just before the scanner door closed.

* * *

Odd and I appeared in the sky and then landed on the ground of the mountain sector. When I touched the ground, I couldn't help but close my eyes... feeling lightheaded.  
"I feel very weak Jeremy." Odd said as I opened my eyes.  
"Me to." I said as I looked at him. "Did anything happen during the transfer?"  
"Jeremy?" Odd asked when Jeremy didn't answer. "Can you hear us?" Odd and I couldn't help but look up at the Lyoko sky. "Jeremy!" Odd shouted, but we didn't get an answer.  
"We should go towards the tower Aleita's in." I suggested to Odd.  
"Last one there's a rotten egg." Odd said.  
"You're on." I said, even though I felt weak. The two of us started to run towards the tower.

* * *

As Odd and I ran towards the tower, I could feel myself getting weaker. It made me wonder what happened because I never felt weak in Lyoko... except when I used my force field for a long time. I noticed Odd stop, which made me stop at his side.  
"This is not a good time to desert us Jeremy." Odd said and I noticed the tower with two blocks in front of it. "The welcoming committee looks really mean and we're not feeling too good. Jeremy?" Jeremy didn't answer, but the Blocks started to move.  
"I think they saw us." I said as the blocks started to move towards us. "We have to take them." I looked at Odd and I could tell he was still feeling weak. "I'll take one if you take the other..." Odd nodded his head before looking back at the Blocks. I took a deep breath and ran closer to the Blocks with Odd behind me. I shot one Block and destroyed it before getting shot in the back. My body flew a few feet before my face hit the ground.  
"Amanda..." I looked up to see Odd coming towards me.  
"I'm fine." I slowly got up before we started towards the tower.  
"Aleita, you there?" Odd semi shouted. We waited until Aleita came out and saw us. "We destroyed the blocks, piece of cake." Odd gave Aleita a thumbs up and I just gave her a small smile.  
"XANA might send us more monsters." Aleita said and I nodded my head in agreement. "We better not stay here." She started running away from the tower before Odd and I started to follow.

* * *

The three of us eventually stopped running and started to walk. I was walking between Odd and Aleita. I kept feeling weaker and out the corner of my eye, I could tell Odd was feeling the same way.  
"There must have been a problem during the transfer." I said as I started to slow down. "I'm feeling weaker and weaker."  
"Are you two okay?" Aleita asked before Odd and I stopped to catch our breath.  
"Yeah, we'll be just fine." Odd said and he sounded like was out of breath.  
"You've got to hang on. You see the pulsations?" Aleita pointed to the pulsations that were along the ground. "The tower that XANA activated can't be too far. "  
"I hope not." I said before I started to walk, only to trip and fall on my face.  
"Amanda..." Aleita said my name with concern before I could tell Odd fell next to me "...Odd." I moved so I was kneeling before I heard Odd.  
"Hey, what's that?" I looked ahead of us and saw a labyrinth.  
"Oh no, it's all we need. A labyrinth." Aleita said before she helped the both of us up.  
"Thanks." I said, almost in a whisper when I was standing completely up.  
"Let's go." Odd said as we slowly started to walk towards the labyrinth.

* * *

Aleita walked into the labyrinth first because Odd and I were walking slower. I tried to keep walking but it kept getting harder.  
"I have to stop..." I weakly said before leaning against the labyrinth wall. Odd leaned his head against the wall, obviously needing to stop as well. Odd looked at me after a few minutes before we started to walk through the labyrinth with Aleita.

It seemed like forever before we stopped in a tiny opening within the labyrinth.  
"We've been here before... I'm sure." Aleita said before I kneeled to the ground because I couldn't keep myself up any longer.  
"We're lost." Odd said and I looked up at him. "Without Jeremy's help, it's all over." He fell to the ground and I let out a sigh.  
"If only I had enough energy to fly..." I said, knowing that I could easily get us out of the labyrinth that way.  
"We're almost there Aleita, I've just had a psychic vision." I looked from Odd to Aleita. "You have to go left and don't wait for us. We're too weak to go."  
"Okay Odd." Aleita said. "I'll get there. Don't worry."  
"Oh, I'm not worried." Odd said and I gave Aleita a small smile before she started to run away.  
"Everything will be okay." I said to Odd. He gave me a small smile and I could tell that I was still getting weaker. '_Come on Aleita'_ I thought and before I realized it, a return to the past was activated.

* * *

I stood between Odd and Jeremy. Ulrich was standing on the other side of Odd as we stood in front of Yumi, who was sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard.  
"You've got to be kidding." Yumi said after Ulrich told her about being in the play again. "I won't ever be part of that dumb play again."  
"At least now we know how to get your parents together." I said to Yumi, knowing that is why she was sulking.  
"I'm never going to wear that stupid costume again." Yumi grumbled. '_That must have been a bad costume'_ I thought.  
"I agree." Jeremy said, which made me look at him. "I've got a better idea. As for Ulrich, I'm sorry but you're going to have to sacrifice yourself one more time."  
"At least that way we can finally see you as Romeo." Odd said and I glanced at Ulrich, who didn't look that happy.  
"Let's face it, a nice laughing fit is nice for you time to time." Jeremy said.  
"As long as it's not caused by XANA." I said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

I stood behind the curtain in the auditorium as the play went on. Odd and Jeremy stood next to me as we peeked out the curtain and waited for when Ulrich had to hide behind the fake bush. It was Jeremy's idea and I actually thought it was a good idea. It also gave us one of the best views of the play.  
"I don't know if she'll appear tonight on her balcony," Ulrich started to say and I knew it was the line we were waiting for "...but I'm certain...um... I'm certain she...she loves me." Yumi whispered Ulrich's next line and he repeated it. "And I know I love her very much. Oh, no... a guard." He hid behind the bush next to Yumi and I just gave Jeremy a nod, telling him to pull the rope. I looked back out to see the bush rising up to the ceiling before everyone started laughing.  
"It worked." Jeremy whispered with happiness when he noticed that everyone was laughing. I looked at Odd and I couldn't help but smile. He smiled to before we both heard Sissi.  
"What's the matter now?" She asked. "What happened? Why are you all laughing? You don't understand drama. This is not a comedy, it's a great tragedy." I couldn't help but laugh at Sissi because she didn't know the reason why everyone was laughing. It was nice to know that I had a part in helping Yumi's parents getting back together.

* * *

**~ The next chapter will either be from the episode Image Problem or Ghost Channel. I only have to write and edit one more script and I'm good until I get to making Aleita a student. Hopefully when Aleita becomes a student, that will be one of the longer chapters. After that.. I will get into some season 2 events (:**  
**~ How Aleita becomes a student might be a little different than the show... hopefully it will, but we will see when I get to that point.**

**~ I'm also trying to think of when I should officially get Odd and Amanda together. I want to have it happen before the end of the season 2 events (which I haven't completely planned yet) because of what I want to happen with the events from seasons 3 and 4 (and possibly the live-action, if the story gets that far).**

**~ Don't forget, if you want to see Amanda's outfits, I have links to them on my profile. I will be adding more than the ones that are there.**  
**~ Please don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter and if there any specific things you want in future chapters.**

**~ I'm re-watching seasons 2 and 3. I'm writing down episodes that I want to try and make into chapters and when I'm done re-watching season 2, I will post a poll with the episodes I want to have as chapters. The top 5-7 choices will more have a greater chance of becoming chapters for this story. Then I will do the same thing for seasons 3 and 4... which might be under a different story name, I'm not sure yet.**

**~ I've been working on some of my other stories. I have one about Xiaolin Showdown that I've been wanting to do for a while but I'm going to put chapters for it on the facebook page for my fanfiction (the link is on my profile on here) until I lower the number the stories I'm currently working. Until I post them on here, I will be posting them on facebook so if you have one and want to read the Xiaolin Showdown story (among other stories I might be posting on there), please go and check out the page.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	6. Image Problem

**~ I wanted to get this up a little earlier, but it's still up the day I wanted to upload it (:**

**~ Only one review on the last chapter ):**  
**~ This chapter is influenced from the season 1 episode Image Problem.**

**~ In some chapters (including this one), I'll be trying to make XANA seem a bit more evil than he actually is. I like writing for evil characters so that will explain why I'll try to make XANA seem more evil... and that includes some of the other stuff I have planned.**  
**~ There was some parts that I was going to include in this chapter, but I decided to leave them out since they would have been the same even with Amanda.**

**~ I think I liked writing this chapter more than I should have... lol**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

It was before lunch when Jeremy needed someone to go to Lyoko. I volunteered because if XANA tried anything, I could handle it. If that happened, I wouldn't have to share the glory of beating XANA's monsters. I was glad when I could do something in Lyoko by myself even though it was nice to be along others at times.

I was flying in the direction Jeremy said there was an activated tower. Aleita was running on the ground beneath me. I decided to go a little bit ahead of her and doing a few tricks in the air because I was bored. Aleita smiled a little, but she kept running towards the tower.  
"_30 degrees north."_ Jeremy said when I began to fly regularly._ "You should see it by now."_ I looked in the direction we were going and saw the activated tower, which was the only thing in the sector that was different.  
"It sticks out like a sore thumb, we'd have to be blind not to see it." I said to Jeremy as Aleita and I got closer to the tower. "But there's nothing happening, no monsters... nothing." I landed in front of the tower, even though Aleita was still behind.  
_"Well, be careful... you never know."_ Jeremy said as Aleita stepped up to me.  
"I've been doing this for a while Jer." I decided to use the nickname I started to call him instead of calling him Einstein like the others. "I know what I'm doing." Aleita gave me a nod as she stepped into the tower.

I waited outside the tower in the Ice sector. It was quiet, which made me think XANA was up to something. Almost every time I've been in Lyoko XANA would send at least one monster. '_Something's wrong'_ I thought before hearing a noise. I turned around to see what it was before everything went black.

* * *

_**General POV**_

The elevator door opened to show Jeremy standing in it. He looked into the scanner room and saw Amanda laying inside of it. She wasn't moving, but she was breathing. Jeremy hurried to her to make sure she was okay.  
"Amanda?" He asked, hoping that she could hear him. When she didn't move, Jeremy became worried before quickly dialing Odd and Ulrich on his phone.

* * *

Odd and Ulrich helped to bring Amanda to the school's infirmary. They made sure to carefully carry her from the factory without dropping her or having her bump into anything. Jeremy led them to the infirmary.  
"Okay, easy does it." Jeremy said to Odd and Ulrich as they carefully placed Amanda on the bed.  
"Well... now then, what happened to her?" The nurse asked them after Amanda was placed on the bed.  
"Uh... well, she started feeling sick during recess." Jeremy said, quickly coming up with a lie.  
"It's cuz she's been studying real hard." Odd said, joining in on Jeremy's lie to make it believable. "Our teachers give us way too much homework."  
"Alright. I'll take care of her." The nurse said as she looked at the boys, who didn't move from their spots. They were all looking at Amanda with worried looks. "Now back to class... all of you." No one moved because they wanted to stay. "You heard what I said, now go." Ulrich and Jeremy started to walk away, but Odd stayed a few seconds longer to look at Amanda. He eventually turned around and followed Ulrich and Jeremy. After the boys were gone, the nurse started to check Amanda's pulse. As she looked at her watch, Amanda's eyes opened. "Feeling better already?" The nurse asked before Amanda pushed her hand away and sat up. "Hey, no, no, no come on... lay down now." The nurse said to Amanda, who didn't listen. "Please, you need to rest." Amanda looked at the nurse before grabbing her wrist and pushing her backwards. The nurse hit her head as Amanda stood from the bed and walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

Amanda started to walk through the school yard just as the guys spotted her.  
"Amanda." Odd said, which made her stop and turn her attention towards him. She saw that Ulrich and Jeremy were walking behind him. "I guess you're feeling better, huh?" He asked with a small smile, glad that she was walking around.  
"You had us scared." Ulrich said.  
"Tell us what happened." Jeremy said, but Amanda turned away. She didn't tell him anything, which made them concerned. Jeremy put his hand on Amanda's shoulder, stopping her from going anywhere.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Odd asked, knowing Amanda wasn't acting normal.  
"Yeah..." Amanda said, but it didn't satisfy the others.  
"Really?" Ulrich asked.  
"I'm just tired." Amanda said as she put her hand to her head and closed her eyes. She tried to look tired so the others would believe her.  
"Amanda, tell us what happened on Lyoko." Jeremy said.  
"Nothing happened, I'm fine." Amanda said before turning back to the others. "Come on, let's go to the factory."  
"In your condition?" Ulrich asked, not knowing the full extent of what happened to her "That's a pretty crazy idea."  
"Hey listen, we've got more important things to do. Like eating for example." Odd gave a small smile because he liked to eat. He looked at Amanda, who started to walk towards the lunchroom without saying anything. Odd looked at her then to Ulrich and Jeremy with some confusion before the three of them followed her.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

_When I opened my eyes, there was no one around me. It looked like Kadic, but no one was in my view. 'That's strange' I thought before taking a step forward.  
"Hello?" I asked, hoping to get someone's attention. "Is anyone there?" There was some footsteps behind me. When I turned around I saw myself, except I looked different. The hair didn't have the blue streak I like to have in it. There was a blue hair band that was keeping it in a ponytail while the bangs were over my forehead. It looked like I was wearing a suit, similar to what I would wear in Lyoko, but different. The clone of me was black and blue, except for the skin color and had a tail. "What... are you?" I asked, knowing that it wasn't me. It smiled and a blue XANA symbol flashed on the chest before going away. "XANA."  
"Not exactly." It said with my voice, but it sounded more evil. "I am you, but another side of you. Your evil side."  
"I don't have an evil side." I said to XANA before he took a step closer to me.  
"Everyone does Mandy." He said with an evil smirk, which looked weird with my face. "Yours has been growing ever since you've stepped foot in Lyoko."  
"Really?" I asked because I didn't believe it.  
"You haven't noticed how you like to fight on your own?"  
"I like to be independent on Lyoko, so what?"  
"Or how you feel happy every time there's a XANA attack even though you complain?" The form changed from me to an evil version of Ryan. "You have evil in you just like he did." It now had Ryan's voice. "Although, you have more potential than Ryan did." It stepped closer to me. "You'd be a great partner Amanda." I stayed in my spot as he started to walk around me. "Help me get out of the supercomputer and everything will be possible."  
"Why would I want to help you XANA? I won't stop fighting until you're defeated again."  
"Too bad." He said as he stepped back in front of me. "Your skills would be helpful. They are being wasted trying to protect Lyoko. If you join me of your free will, I'll protect you and your friends when I take over the world."  
"For a evil computer program, you don't know much about the good in people."  
"That might be true, but I know about temptation. It's too powerful to resist forever." He said before everything started to fade and a white light surrounded me._

* * *

_**General POV**_

After lunch, Jeremy went to his room to talk to Aleita. He told her that Amanda was acting strange. After their conversation ended, Jeremy's door opened.  
"Oh, it's you." Jeremy said when he noticed it was Amanda. "What did the principle want?"  
"Nothing." Amanda said as Jeremy looked back at his computer. "We have to go to the factory now."  
"Oh, no... forget it." Jeremy said without turning towards her. "First of all, there's no reason to go. And second, you need to rest." Amanda started to walk closer to Jeremy.  
"I have to go to the scanner room." Amanda was directly behind Jeremy's chair.  
"No. Nobody's going back to Lyoko until I give the order. It's too dangerous. I've got some tests I want to run first..." Amanda turned Jeremy's chair so Jeremy was facing her.  
"Hey... it's important." Amanda said as she became eye level with Jeremy. "I have to go back to the scanner room." She put her hand on Jeremy's shoulder, which began to make him uncomfortable.  
"Uh... Amanda, what are you trying to..." Jeremy tried to ask her, but he couldn't think of what to say.  
"Shhh." Amanda quietly said as she slowly took off Jeremy's glasses. "There..." She said after placing the glasses on the desk.  
"I... uh... I'm not sure it's a good idea. You should go to your room and rest." Jeremy said, trying to get Amanda to leave.  
"Come on... take me to the scanner room." She whispered as she started to lean in.  
"Buh... buh... buh..." Amanda continued to lean in, getting closer to Jeremy's face. "You should go to your room, maybe take a shower... a cold shower very, very, very cold. It'll calm you down." Amanda didn't stop leaning in and eventually her lips touched his.  
"Jeremy..." Ulrich said as he opened Jeremy's door with Odd behind him. Amanda slowly pulled away from Jeremy ", hurry up, we gotta get going." Ulrich and Odd saw Amanda pulling away from Jeremy and they started to figure out what happened. Jeremy looked at Odd and saw that he was jealous. Everyone in the group knew that Odd liked Amanda, but he didn't say anything.  
"Odd... no, wait... this isn't what you think." Odd walked out of the room, but Ulrich stayed standing at the door as Jeremy stood from his chair while grabbing his glasses. "I swear Odd, wait..." Jeremy put his glasses on as he followed Odd out of his room to try and explain. Ulrich stood there for a minute and looked at Amanda before walking away.

Once Amanda was alone in Jeremy's room, she began to destroy everything connected to Jeremy's computer. If he couldn't contact Aleita through his computer, they would have to go to the supercomputer. When she was done, she smiled evilly before walking out so she could wait for their return.

* * *

After Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd discovered that Jeremy's stuff was all messed up, they all went to the factory. Ulrich and Odd waited with Amanda in the scanner room for Yumi while Jeremy stayed at the supercomputer. As they waited for Yumi, Odd and Ulrich stayed away from Amanda. She could tell they were trying to ignore her, but she ignored their stares until Yumi arrived. The boys and Yumi went into the scanners first, which left Amanda in the scanner room by herself. After they were virtualized into Lyoko, she stepped into a scanner. When the scanner doors began to close on her, she stopped them and stepped out of the scanner. She immediately began to tear the cords out of the scanners, which would stop the others from being devitalized.

After a few minutes, Jeremy appeared in the elevator to see Amanda trying to wreck the scanners.  
"What are you doing?" Amanda stopped and faked a headache. Jeremy walked towards the scanner to look at the damage before Amanda knocked him out before continuing.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

I knew I was laying down, but I didn't know where.  
"Amanda." I could hear Ulrich's voice say my name. I slowly opened my eyes to see him above me in his lyoko form.  
"What happened?" I asked, not completely sure what had happened... despite all the times I've fought in Lyoko.  
"Sorry, no time to explain, we've got to deactivate a tower." Ulrich said and I managed to get a small look around. It looked like I was still in the Ice Sector. '_I was in Lyoko the whole time'_ I thought before hearing Aleita.  
"Jeremy's not responding." She said before looking at us. "I don't understand. I have a feeling something's wrong."  
"He's all alone with the other one." Yumi said, which made me see her standing behind Ulrich.  
"If she destories the scanners, it's all over." Ulrich said, which made me wonder what was going on.  
"The other?" I asked because I couldn't think clearly. If my mind was working better, I would look at my past experiences with XANA to try and figure out what he did. "The other what? Who wants to ruin the scanners?"  
"The other you." Odd said, which made me look towards him. He was on top of a mini-wall in front of me.

I slowly got up and almost started to pace because I was worried. I knew if something happened to the scanners, we couldn't be devirtulized.  
"What if something bad happened?" I asked the others, who were standing near me. "If we can't deactivate the tower and something happens to the scanners before we lose all of our lifepoints..." They all looked worried, which meant they were probably thinking what I was thinking. "Someone needs to go back and make sure everything is good on that end."  
"Alright, I'll go." Ulrich said and I agreed before thinking about what happened before.  
"I should go." I said, which made everyone look at me. "I don't know how many life points I have left. And even though I can put up a good fight if I only have 5 or 10, that won't matter if I get hit and the scanners won't work. Besides, the clone is of me so I should be the one to fight it... if it has to happen."  
"Then you go, but first you have to devirtualize yourself." Ulrich said. "The question is how." I looked from him, to Aleita, Yumi, then Odd.  
"Odd can shoot me." I said even though Ulrich and Yumi could devirtualize myself just as quick. Odd gave me a small nod before shooting me with his laser arrow.

* * *

The scanner door opened and I knew I was back in the real world. I saw Jeremy laying on the ground and my guess was that he was unconscious. There was some noises and out the corner of my eye, I could see my clone trying to destroy the scanner I had been in.  
"Hey." I said, trying to get it's attention. "You may look like me, but can you fight like me?" I asked before it started towards me. '_Okay, bad idea'_ I thought as I tried to dodge the punch my clone through. It hit my shoulder, but I managed to kick the legs. The clone fell to the ground and I could see Jeremy start to move. "Jeremy, are you okay?" I asked before getting pushed to the ground by the clone. It started to take the cover of the passage to the room below us. '_Oh, no'_ I thought before rolling away so I wouldn't get hit. "I guess the answer to my own question is you can fight like me." It turned towards me and I noticed Jeremy getting up. After I got up, I kicked the clone in the stomach and made it drop the cover as it fell backwards into the hole. "Are you okay?" I asked Jeremy, who just gave a small nod and I noticed the return to the past started to happen.

* * *

After classes, we all met up in Jeremy's room. We all sat in the same spots we did the first time I had been in his room. I was on the bed with Ulrich and Yumi, Odd was on the floor, and Jeremy was in his desk chair with Aleita on his screen. They all told me what happened with the clone and I knew that XANA was capable of creating clones.  
"_That's fantastic."_ Aleita said to us._ "The fact that XANA was about to materialize another Amanda proves one thing. It proves that materialization is really possible."  
_"That's crazy." Yumi said. "XANA's helping with your materialization research."  
"Back to work Einstein." Odd said and I couldn't help but smile a little.  
"No sweat. I'll start programing again right now." Jeremy said.  
"But why bother?" Odd asked. "If I were you, I'd go and see XANA, he's got the answers so ask him."  
"I wouldn't trust him." Ulrich and I said at the same time. I didn't trust XANA with anything, not after how long I've spent fighting him. "Look at the Amanda he sent us." Ulrich said by himself, which made me look at him.  
"She wasn't that different from the original." Yumi said before she looked at me.  
"She sure was." Jeremy said. "She didn't fool me. I saw the difference. As soon as she started to flirt with me."  
"Really?" I asked, not believing he really saw through XANA's trick. "Are you sure? Do you have any proof it's the real me you're looking at?" I stood from the bed and walked over to Jeremy. I took off his glasses and I could tell that he blushed.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"No, cut it out." Ulrich said, which made me hand back Jeremy's glasses. "Odd's had enough of that for one day." I couldn't help but look at Odd, who looked a little jealous.  
"Well, I don't want to make Odd jealous." I honestly said before sitting next to Odd. I gave him a little bump, which made him fall over.  
"Hey!" Odd said as we all started to laugh. I couldn't help but smile as he sat back up.

In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think about what happened while I was on Lyoko. The conversation with XANA happened... I just knew it did. At the same time I don't think it did because Aleita said I was being held captive. If it was real, I couldn't tell them because they might stop me from going to Lyoko. I wasn't going to stop fighting after knowing there was another Lyoko and not to mention I wanted to help bring Aleita to the real world. It would be best if I just kept what happened a secret for as long as I can.

* * *

**~ I used the second form of Amanda's that 'TheInsaneChick' gave me an idea for a while back. The form will make another appearance later in the story. It probably won't be until season 3... but it might show up in season 2.**

**~ I have the poll on my profile for the season 2 chapters/episodes. Please check it out and vote for whatever episodes you want as chapters in this story. The ones that have the most votes (not counting a few that are not in the poll) will be chapters for this story when I begin the season 2 events. The poll will stay up until I get Aleita as a student in the story.**

**~ I have a friend who gave me a few ideas when it comes to what I want to do at the end of season 2 and parts of season 3.**

**~ I'm going to make the next chapter from the season 1 episode Amnesia. I have to write the script as I watch the episode so it might take a little bit. Please share what you think will happen with Amanda in the chapter.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	7. Amnesia Part 1

**~ It took a little longer than I thought, but hopefully you'll still review the chapter (:  
~ I split it into two parts for a few reasons. One is so that I could update the story before the 3rd and because I want to add some scenes in the next chapter which will be explained at the end of the chapter.**

_TheInsaneChick: I sort of like her eviler Lyoko outfit more... it could be because of the tail and why I made it for, lol. I used my computer to color it (after drawing out by hand)... it could be a little better, but it's okay. The scene with Amanda and XANA is sort of foreshadowing some other things I wanted to with the story._

**~ There was something I was going to add in this chapter, but because I'm splitting it into two parts (a first for this story), you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what it was.**

**~ Links to Amanda's outfits are on my profile.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

I laid on my bed, trying to go back to sleep. I'd been awake for at least fifteen minutes, just thinking. All that was going through my mind is what happened with XANA. I still didn't think it was real, but it felt like it was. I couldn't help but wonder how the others would react if I told them. They could try and stop me from going to Lyoko, which I didn't want to do. After fighting XANA for over two years, I became close to a pro with keeping secrets. There was times when I slipped, but if it was really important I was able to keep it a secret. The thing with XANA felt like it needed to be kept secret, especially because of what he said.  
"_Amanda_!" I could hear Ulrich say after knocked on my door.  
"_You better hurry up before the showers run out of hot water."_ I could hear Odd said.  
"Okay, okay... I'll get up." I said as I glanced at my clock to see that breakfast was going to happen soon. "Why do I have classes today?" I asked myself before getting out of my bed.

* * *

After I took a shower and had breakfast with the others, I had one of my science classes with the guys. Everyone gathered at the front of the classroom because Mrs. Hertz wanted to show something to all of us. I stood between Odd and Ulrich while Jeremy was on the other side as Mrs. Hertz began to talk.  
"Here we have the nano-sphere that the nano-tech services company was kind enough to lend us. Who can tell us what nano-technology is?" Me, Jeremy and Herb raised our hands. "Jeremy, go on." Mrs. Hertz said which made me and Herb lowered our hands.  
"It's microscopic sized technology." Jeremy answered. "There are nanometers, nanocircuit boards and nanogears."  
"Exactly, in the medical field for example, scientists are developing nano-doctors, tiny machines which will be able to travel through our bodies to combat diseases. However scientific research still has a long way to go." Mrs. Hertz explained to us.  
"Are these robots capable of fighting pimples, cellulite and things like that?" Sissi asked and when the rest of the class laugh, I tried not to.  
"Yes they can, but the priority is for more serious illnesses." Mrs. Hertz said to Sissy.  
"And nanotechnology can't do anything for stupidity. Poor Sissi, what a shame." Odd said and even though I tried to keep myself from laughing, I couldn't help myself.  
"Alright, calm down." Mrs. Hertz said and I took a deep breath to stop myself from laughing. "This nanosphere is used to make microscopic devices." She took off the cover and looked at the little dish inside. "Strange... this hasn't been cleaned probably there's gelatin inside."  
"Looks like the greasy stuff Odd puts on his hair every morning." Ulrich said and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle because of Odd's hairstyle. It was the same hair he had on Lyoko and it sort of reminded me of a pineapple.  
"Well, since you're so clever Ulrich, why don't you take a sample for us to examine?" Mrs. Hertz handed him a piece of plastic so he could take a sample. "This gelatin is used as a culture where nanodevices can develop." Ulrich held the sample in front of his face and I moved so I could try and get a better look at it.  
"It looks an awful lot like jam." Ulrich said before Odd pushed him into it. The gelatin covered Ulrich's nose but some of it flew onto my nose. '_Eww'_ I thought because it felt like snot. I wiped it away when Odd started to laugh at what he did to Ulrich.  
"Sorry, but I just couldn't resist." Odd said and I felt myself smile even though some of it landed on me.  
"I'll get you for that Odd." Ulrich said and some of the other students laughed.  
"This is a science classroom children, not a comedy club." Mrs. Hertz said and the people that were laughing started to stop so she could continue the lesson.

* * *

There was a break between the classes, so everyone went outside. Since I started to go to Lyoko, I spent about half my free time with my friends at Kadic. I knew that Yumi was glad that she wasn't the only girl in the real world that hung out with Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd. It was nice when I hung out around them since I've only been at Kadic for a few months. Almost right away I joined them in Lyoko, even though I didn't want to at first. It was probably one of the best things I did. I liked fighting in Lyoko and hanging out with the others so it made me glad about everything.

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich were leaning against a tree underneath the shade. I was sitting on the ground near them in the sun while Jeremy stood next to me.  
"Wow, this nanotechnology is incredible." Jeremy said to us. "Now there's a field I'd like to work in in the future."  
"I have enough problems with normal sized technology much less microscopic." Yumi said as I scooted closer to the shade because the sun was bothering my eyes.  
"I love technology, except when XANA is possessing it..." I said with a small smile. If it wasn't for technology, I wouldn't be able to see my original group of friends while going to a different school.  
"Hey, that looks good can I have some?" Odd asked and when I looked, I saw Ulrich opening up a candy bar.  
"Here." Ulrich stook it to Odd's forehead and I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "I warned you." Ulrich, Jeremy and Yumi laughed as Odd whipped the chocolate off his forehead.  
"Yeah, but taking advantage of my sweet tooth wasn't fair."  
"Payback isn't fair." I said to Odd because I would have done something similar to what Ulrich did. "Don't worry though, I have a whole stash of candy bars in my room, you can have one if you want." Odd gave me a small smile. I was happy to share my candy bars with him because I knew I wasn't going to eat them all.

* * *

_**General POV**_

Amanda and Odd were giving each other a smile. Although they didn't say anything, they sort of liked each other. They both had fun hanging out with each other and fighting alongside each other on Lyoko. Ulrich was about to say something about Amanda to Odd but his head started to hurt. He brought his hands to his head just as Amanda started to get a headache to. The others noticed and immediately got worried.  
"Ulrich, Amanda what's wrong?" Yumi asked as she and Odd bent down next to them.  
"My head." Amanda and Ulrich groaned at the same time while clutching their heads.

Jim saw and started to walk towards them to see what was happening.  
"What's going on here?" He asked when he saw Amanda and Ulrich laying on the ground.  
"They passed out." Yumi said, trying to hide the worry for her friends from her voice. Jim carefully managed to pick up both Amanda and Ulrich. He carefully picked the both of them up, being careful not to bump them into each other or drop them.  
"I'll take them to the infirmary." He said before he started to walk away with them.

Odd, Yumi and Jeremy just stood and watched Jim walk away. They were worried because they didn't know what just happened.  
"They were just fine this morning." Jeremy said as he started to think of the things that could have happened to cause them to pass out.  
"I know, it's really weird." Odd said in agreement. The three of them just stood there, trying to think of why Amanda and Ulrich passed out.

* * *

**~ In the episode when Ulrich remembers things from the Amnesia, we actually saw the scenes flas during the episode. I was thinking since Amanda is going to suffer from Amnesia as well, I could write the scenes that she remembers. Hopefully those scenes will make up for the fact that this is a shorter chapter when I get the next one posted.**

**~ After the second part of this episode, the chapter will either be Amanda and Odd's first date (and XANA interrupts of course) or the episode Ghost Channel. PLEASE tell me what one you would like to see first.**

**~ Hopefully people can review more... if this is the only story of mine you are reading, you should know that the more reviews I get a chapter, the quicker the next chapter comes out and the better I try to make it. I do the same thing for all of my stories.**

**~ Please don't forget to check out the poll on my profile for the season 2 events.**  
**~ I'm thinking about putting the drawings of Amanda's Lyoko outfits on Deviantart or the facebook page I have for my fanfiction. It depends on how many people actually want to see it. If enough people want to see it, I'll consider doing the same for Amanda's other friends.**

**~ There are some things that I decided I could do (before I posted the first chapter) with Amanda when it comes to the events of season 5 (the live action). Hopefully this can go long enough so I can write Amanda in those events. Maybe even a prequel of her Lyoko adventures with her other friends. It all depends on how many reviews this story gets by the end and how many people want it.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	8. Amnesia Part 2

**~ I was going to get this chapter up on monday, but I kept getting distracted by making drawings for this story. I figured that quality is better than quantity. I wanted to make sure this was a good chapter, so hopefully you won't mind that this chapter is a little late. It's better this way than if I rushed it.**

**~ Please review if you read this chapter. There's really only been on person reviewing and I'd like to see more.**

**~ This chapter isn't as descriptive as the last few chapters, but it's longer than the last chapter (:**  
**~ There is both General POV and Amanda's POV in this chapter (:The flashbacks are in Amanda's POV because they are easier for me to write them like that. One of the flashbacks flashes back to one of the scenes in the first chapter. When there is a section for flashbacks, those flashbacks happen in order.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Amanda was laying on a bed in the infirmary. After a few minutes, her eyes started to open and she sat up.  
"Where am I?" She asked out loud.  
"In the infirmary." Sissi said, which made Amanda look at her. "You and Ulrich passed out."  
"Who's Ulrich?" Amanda asked, which made Sissi confused. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Ulrich sit up, even though she couldn't figure out who he was.  
"Where am I?" Ulrich asked as he brought his hand to his head.  
"The Infirmary." Sissi said as she looked back at Ulrich.  
"The infirmary? What infirmary?" Ulrich asked before getting up and going towards the mirror. "Who am I? What's my name?" He asked out loud, ignoring the fact that there was two other people in the room.  
"Ulrich." Sissi said when she stood up.  
"What about my name?" Amanda asked, not knowing her own name.  
"Amanda." Sissi said. '_My name's Amanda?'_ Amanda asked herself before getting up and going to Ulrich's side to look at her reflection. She couldn't help but notice the blue streak in her black hair, which matched the blue of her eyes. "The two of you must of his your heads." Sissi said when she noticed Amanda and Ulrich's reaction to their reflections.  
"And who are you?" Ulrich asked Sissi as Amanda continued to look at her reflection.  
"Me? I'm Sissi... Sissi, your sweetheart and Amanda's best friend." Sissi quickly lied. Ulrich and Amanda both started to get headaches, which made them bring their hands to their heads.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**__  
__**  
~Flashbacks~**_

_I just finished organizing my room before opening my door. I was going to explore the grounds before dinner, but I heard someone behind me. When I turned to look, a girl with black hair and a pink headband was walking my way._  
_"I'm Sissi, the principal's daughter." She said when she stopped in front of me. "My dad said I have to show you around."_  
_"Okay." I said, even though I was fine with finding everything on my own. "Thanks I guess." Sissi started to walk down the hall and I decided to follow her._

* * *

_I was drinking Orange juice when Sissi stood in front of my table.  
__"Eating all alone again?" She asked. "You know if you want to make friends, you should sit with me." I held back rolling my eyes.  
"But it's better than hearing you talk about your not-so-secret crush." I said, which made her huff and walk_ away.

_**~End Of Flashbacks~**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Amanda let go of her head to see Sissi looking at her and Ulrich with some confusion on her face. Amanda realized that she had met Sissi before, but she didn't know why she didn't remember right away. Out the corner of her eye, she noticed the door to the hall open.  
"Our patients are awake I see." The nurse said when she walked into the room. "Ulrich, Amanda how are you?" Amanda and Ulrich looked at each other before Sissi spoke.  
"Much, much better." Sissi said before anyone else got the chance to talk. "I'll take them to their rooms." Sissi said as she grabbed Ulrich's hand. She started to drag Ulrich out of the room. Ulrich ended up grabbing Amanda's hand, which made her go along with them.

* * *

Sissi brought Amanda and Ulrich to the courtyard. As they walked, Amanda couldn't help but look around. The surroundings seemed familiar, but she couldn't really remember why. She noticed that Sissi and Ulrich stopped, so she stopped.  
"See those three?" Sissi pointed towards Odd, Yumi, and Jeremy. Ulrich and Amanda looked towards them, but didn't know who they were. "They are your worst enemies."  
"Why?" Amanda and Ulrich asked at the same time. Amanda couldn't help but think that Sissi could be lying because Odd and the others started to walk towards them.  
"You two feeling better?" Odd asked Ulrich and Amanda. '_If he's an enemy, why would he want to know how we're feeling?'_ Amanda asked herself.  
"Who are you?" Ulrich asked, which made Odd and the others surprised. "Leave me alone you creep." Amanda couldn't help but look at Odd like there was something familiar about him.  
"Come on, it's me... Odd." Odd said, wondering what was going on with Ulrich and Amanda.  
"That's enough." Sissi said as she put her arm through Ulrich's and held Amanda's hand. "Can't you see they don't want to know you. So stay away from us, understand?" Sissi started to pull them away, but Amanda couldn't help but look back and Odd, Yumi, and Jeremy. She noticed that they looked confused, which made her more confused than she already was. Her mind tried to fill in all the blanks, but nothing came back.  
"Ulrich, Amanda," When Sissi said her Amanda's name, it made her break out of her thoughts and look at the people in front of her ", these are your good friends Nicholas and Herb." Amanda looked at both Nicholas and Herb, but nothing about them really stood out. They both looked like your normal nerds that weren't the popular type. "They forgets things... you better remind them." Sissi said just before Amanda took her hand from Sissi's.  
"I'm very thirsty." Ulrich said before taking Herb's soda.  
"You know what would be good for you?" Sissi asked as Ulrich started to gulp the soda. "A walk in the park." Sissi started to pull Ulrich away, but Ulrich was able to give Herb his soda back. "Here, thanks." Ulrich said before Sissi was able to completely drag him away.  
"Um... where's my room?" Amanda asked Herb and Nicholas. They gave each other a weird look before giving Amanda the directions to her room. A part of her thought that her room would hold some answers to the things she didn't know.

* * *

Amanda finally found the door to her room. It took her longer than she thought, but she found the right door. She opened the door and stepped into her room. As she looked around she saw books next to her laptop, some socks on the floor, but there wasn't much she could remember at first glance. Once she closed the door behind her, she looked to her left and noticed some drawings taped to the wall. Amanda stepped closer to them, being careful of her bed that was underneath them. She could recognize herself in all of them, but not all of the other people. Her mind could recognize Odd and Ulrich in three of them. The way they were drawn made her think that Sissi was really lying about them being enemies. Amanda's head started to hurt, so she lied down on her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

~Flashbacks~

_I was laying on my bed, doing my homework. Chloe was on her bed, reading a book. It was quiet, which was a nice break._  
_"So, when are you going to ask Ryan out?" Chloe asked me._  
_"Why would I ask him out?" I asked as I tried to focus on my homework._  
_"Because you like him." Chloe said and I knew I blushed._  
_"Says who?"_  
_"I saw the way you were looking at him at lunch."_  
_"Ryan's just my cousin's roommate, that's all." I said, even though I did have a small crush on him. "We don't even hang out a lot."_  
_"That will change once you ask him out." I couldn't help but roll my eyes with a smile before reaching for my pillow and throwing it towards Chloe. She laughed before throwing it back at me._  
_"Let me do my work." I said before focusing back onto my homework._

* * *

_I was walking with Kyle to our math class. Chloe was walking behind us even though she was going to a different class.  
"You two want to hang out with me and Ryan tonight?" Kyle asked me and Chloe.  
"What did you want to do?" Chloe asked before I had a chance to say anything.  
"Ryan and I were going to sneak out and see a movie."  
"What one?" I asked.  
"We haven't decided yet." Kyle said.  
"Of course we'll go." Chloe said and I couldn't help but smile. I knew she agreed just so I could hang out around Ryan.  
"We'll tell him at lunch." Kyle said before Chloe separated from us to go to her class while we went to ours._

* * *

_I sat under a tree next to Kyle. Chloe sat next to Ryan with Dylan near them. We were relaxing after a long day.  
"This is nice." Chloe said as she tilted her head back.  
"Yeah." I agreed as I tilted my head back. My head stook out so the sun would shine on it. "I like the sun." I said to myself, even though the others could hear me.  
"I don't." Dylan said.  
"That's because you always get sunburnt." Ryan said and I couldn't help but smirk. "And you spend too much time at the supercomputer."  
"Can you blame him?" I asked. "If I had his brains, I'd spend all the time I could trying to figure out a way to defeat XANA."  
"Don't pretend you don't love going to Lyoko." Kyle said and I looked at him.  
"You love going there more than me." I said. "Even when you do fall on your butt."  
"Hey, that Krab shot me from behind." Kyle said and we laughed.  
"Whatever you say cuz." I said with a smile before putting my head back into the sun._

_**~End Of Flashbacks~**__  
_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Amanda opened her eyes and realized that it was memories that she saw. She sat up and looked at the drawings again. Her eyes looked at the drawings that had Kyle, Chloe, Ryan, and Dylan in them. She could recognize them, but that made her wonder about the other people. '_We all look happy'_ Amanda thought before she decided to get off her bed. She started to walk out her room, thinking that if she might remember more if she explored her surroundings.

* * *

Amanda was walking in the woods. She eventually sat down under a tree, in it's shade. Her mind kept trying to remember what she couldn't. She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and put her head against the tree.  
"Amanda." She heard her name being called, which made her open her eyes. When she looked, she saw Odd. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." Amanda said, knowing that Sissi was lying before about being an enemy. "My head is foggy." Odd and Amanda looked at each other, but didn't say anything. "There are drawings of you on my wall." When Amanda said that, it made Odd surprised. "There are some of you and the others, but I don't know why." Odd didn't say anything, instead he just sat down next to Amanda. "Are we friends?" Amanda asked, but didn't look at Odd.  
"Yeah." Odd was about to say something else, but then his phone rang. Amanda didn't try to listen in on his conversation because she tried to remember what she forgot. "You have to come with me." Odd said, which stopped Amanda's thoughts.  
"Why?"  
"It would be better if you just came with me." Amanda considered saying yes, but she also wanted to be alone.  
"I'll catch up." She said as Odd stood up. He looked at her like he wanted to say something, but left without saying anything else.

Amanda had watched as Odd walked away and felt like he was telling the truth. She tilted her head back against the tree, but kept her eyes opened. There was some images in her head, but they were all fuzzy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to get clearer images.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

~Flashbacks~  
_  
I was running in the woods with Odd in front of me. We stopped and I had to catch my breath.  
"Come on, we have to get to the factory." Ulrich said from behind me.  
"I know, I just have to catch my breath." I said because I had been running the fastest I could. When I caught my breath, I noticed that Odd and Ulrich were already going down the passage to the sewer. "Wait for me." I almost shouted before following them._

_After I got off the ladder, I the skateboard I put by the others and followed them as we took the route to the factory. It didn't take us long to get to the ladder that lead to the front of the factory. We quickly went up and ran inside so we could get to the elevator._

* * *

_I followed Yumi into the factory. We both swung down using the ropes and landed a few feet away from the elevator. Once we got in, she pressed the button and it started to move. It stopped and revealed three scanners._

**~End Of Flashbacks~**  


* * *

_**General POV**_

Amanda opened her eyes and couldn't help but look around. She slowly got up without even thinking and began trying to find the passage in the sewer that she remembered. As she walked, she knew she was getting closer to the passage. There was a noise behind her, which made her stop. When she turned she saw Ulrich.  
"Are you remembering to?" She asked and Ulrich just nodded his head. Instead of saying anything, Ulrich started to walk with Amanda following him. They soon discovered the passage that lead to the sewer. Amanda went first and waited for Ulrich to climb down the ladder. Amanda took the lead through the sewers because she could remember the way. It took them longer than normal, but they both reached the ladder that would lead to the front of the factory. Ulrich climbed the ladder first and waited for Amanda to join him.

They both saw the factory and went towards it at the same time. When they both saw the inside, Ulrich looked at Amanda.  
"What do we do?" He asked her because he didn't remember.  
"We swing." Amanda said before swinging on the ropes and landing in front of the elevator. She started to walk in the elevator as Ulrich landed behind her. He was able to get into the elevator before Amanda pressed the button. When it started to move, Ulrich and Amanda looked at each other. Amanda could picture the scanners, but she didn't know exactly where they were headed. It didn't take long for the elevator doors opened, revealing the super computer. Ulrich walked in first, but Amanda slowly walked behind him. She looked around and tried to remember being in the room before, but she couldn't.  
"Wow..." Ulrich said as he looked around.  
"Ulrich, Amanda!" Jeremy said from the other side of the supercomputer.  
"Where are we?" Ulrich asked as he walked closer to Jeremy with Amanda behind him. "What kind of place is this?"  
"Can't explain now. We've got an emergency." Jeremy said as he tried to keep his eyes on the computer screen.  
"I don't remember much, but I know there is something important we have to do here." Amanda said because she did remember some things about the factory, but not everything. "Tell us what it is."  
"Well... uh, sure... why not? Once you're on Lyoko, you'll have to do something Amnesia or not." Jeremy said after seeing Amanda and Ulrich's expressions.  
"What's Lyoko?" Ulrich asked. Amanda could recognize the word from what memories she got back, but she didn't say anything.  
"It's a... look... see the ladder behind you?" Jeremy asked which made Ulrich and Amanda look at the ladder. "You two have to go down one level. You'll see a few scanners you each have to get into one." Amanda couldn't help but look at Jeremy when he said the scanners were below them. She could picture them in her head, but she couldn't remember what they lead to. "Then all you have to do it wait." Amanda and Ulrich looked at each other before going to the ladder. When they got to the scanner room, Ulrich took a second and looked at the scanners. Amanda walked to the nearest scanner. She knew she had been in it before so she didn't have a problem stepping into it. It didn't take long for the door to close and Jeremy to start the process to virtualize her onto Lyoko.

* * *

After Ulrich got virtualized onto Lyoko, Amanda appeared in the sky. As she started to fall, her hand waved over her wrist and activated her wings.  
"What the...?" Amanda asked out loud before she did a flip in the air. "I'm flying." She said with a smile and a joy filled laugh.  
"Welcome to the virtual world." Odd said, which made both Amanda and Ulrich look at him. Amanda was still in the air, but she was in Odd's view.  
"What is this place?" Ulrich asked as Amanda tried to land on the ground. "What are we here for?"  
"To fight of course." Odd said as Amanda landed next to him.  
"To fight? I don't know how to fight..." Ulrich said while Amanda stayed silent.  
"Of course you do. You just forgot but I'll refresh your memory." Odd jumped down and kicked Ulrich's legs out from under him. Amanda held back a small laugh because she found it funny. "Okay... come on." Odd started to run away. Amanda went after him without waiting for Ulrich, who started to follow them both.

* * *

Amanda and Ulrich followed Odd to a small area in the Ice Sector. Odd was trying to teach Ulrich how to fight while Amanda practiced her flying.  
"You keep dodging, don't you have a weapon?" Ulrich asked as he swung his sword at Odd. Odd kept dodging it so he wouldn't lose any life points.  
"I have a few arrows, but I'd rather save them for now and I don't want to hurt you with them either." Odd said as he put his hand on his wrist to show where his arrows came from.  
"Oh yeah... no kidding." Ulrich said.  
"What do I have?" Amanda asked from the sky as Odd started to dodge Ulrich again.  
"You have arrows like me. Just aim your wrist at a spot and picture arrows shooting from it." Odd said. '_Sounds easy'_ Amanda thought as she aimed at Ulrich. She pictured an arrow coming out, which shot from her wrist and hit Ulrich.  
"Hey, what was that for?" Ulrich asked after looking up at Amanda.  
"I wanted to see what I could do." Amanda said with a small smile, knowing that Ulrich couldn't hit her with his sword.  
"Hey, you'll want to save your strength for later, you're going to need it." Odd said to Ulrich. Ulrich and Amanda both looked at him.  
"Why? Are there other levels?" Ulrich asked as he put his sword away. "I like it here... it's a video game, but for real."  
"_Yeah, but now it's time to stop. Aleita and Yumi need you."_ Jeremy said from the other side of the supercomputer.  
"Huh? Who said that?" Ulrich said with confusion as he looked around.  
"Jeremy... come on?" Odd said before running away.  
"Hey, wait... we haven't finished the game..." Ulrich said before he started to follow Odd. Amanda stayed in her spot in the air before following them.

* * *

Ulrich finally caught up to Odd and tackled him to the ground.  
"There, I won the game." Ulrich said as Amanda started to land behind him.  
"Yeah, but you beat an ally." Odd said to Ulrich.  
"What?" Ulrich asked.  
"We're a team." Amanda said, picturing the memories in her head. Ulrich and Odd looked at her. "What memories I have told me that." She said before Odd looked at Ulrich.  
"Now that you know who your friends are, it's time to meet your enemies." Odd said before pointing to the Krabs that were behind them.  
"Enemies? What enemies?" Ulrich asked as he looked where Odd was pointing.  
"They're Krabs. Monsters created by XANA." Amanda looked at Odd because she could remember the name from her memories. "Listen, I can't explain now... Yumi and Aleita need our help right now." Amanda looked and saw Yumi and Aleita by the Krabs. She started to run towards them almost the same second as Odd.  
"To get rid of them, you have to hit the thing on their shell that looks like an eye." Odd said to both Amanda and Ulrich.  
"Sounds easy enough." Ulrich said before he quickly ran towards a Krab. He jumped up and stuck his sword in the Krab, which made it explode. Out of the corner of Amanda's eye, she saw Yumi get devirtulized.  
"What happened to her?" Amanda asked just before dodging a shot from one of the Krabs.  
"Nothing serious... we have to protect Aleita." Odd said as Amanda remembered her wings. She flew up, hoping that it would be easier to avoid the shots from the Krabs.  
"I'll take care of it." Ulrich said before going towards Aleita. He quickly destroyed the Krab that was about to shoot Aleita.  
"Thanks for clearing the passage." Aleita said with a small smile before running towards the tower.  
"She's leaving?" Ulrich asked just before Odd got shot by one of the last two Krabs. "Jeremy, I'm coming." Ulrich said as he started to run towards Odd.  
"No, I'm Odd." Odd said as Amanda shot and destroyed the Krab that shot him. Odd was able to destroy the last Krab before Amanda landed between him and Ulrich.  
"_Great job you three."_ Jeremy said through the supercomputer._ "You're one hell of a team."_ Amanda looked between Ulrich and Odd with a small smile.  
"Is that it? No other players?" Ulrich asked as he looked at Amanda and Odd.  
"No...we can go home, the game is over." Odd said.  
"How?" Amanda and Ulrich asked at the same time.  
"Magic... watch..." Odd said just before a return to the past was activated.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

After the return to the past, the class went the same. The only thing that was different was Ulrich burning the sample that he took. I knew he was going to get detention for it, but I was just glad the XANA attack was over with. After classes were done, I went outside to enjoy the sun. I just sat on a bench and let my skin soak the sun. '_If I keep spending time outside, I'll get a tan'_ I thought as I closed my eyes. It felt like hours before I felt someone sit next to me. I opened my eyes because whoever it was suprised me.  
"Odd, you scared me." I said when I saw it was him sitting next to me. He just looked at me with a big smile, which made me smile. '_I'll get you back'_ I thought.  
"Do you really have drawings of me?" He asked with some curiosity.  
"They're not all of you." I said because I didn't think he needed a bit ego. I leaned in and gave him a hug, which I knew surprised him. "Thanks for what you did." I whispered to him, meaning when he talked to me in the woods. When I pulled away, I could tell that he was blushing. "You're a good friend Odd." I said before getting up and walking to my room.

* * *

**~ I'm still thinking about nicknames that the others can give Amanda and what the couple name should be with Amanda and Odd.**

**~ Please check out the poll on my profile. (: The poll is going to end before the end of the month, so make sure you vote to help with what happens in season 2.**  
**~ I have a deviantart for my fanfiction (and the link is on my profile). Right now it's mainly just drawings for this story of Amanda. There will hopefully be more pics added this week and hopefully they won't all of Amanda. Please check it out (:**

**~ I sort of have the idea for the next chapter from TheInsaneChick. It's a little different than how I originally had the chapter planned, but hopefully when I get it up you'll like it enough to review.**  
**~ After Ghost Channel I'm going to do a chapter for the episode Satellite. After that Aleita will join the gang at Kadic. It will more than little different than the show, but it'll still let me go along the things that happen in season 2 of the show.**  
**~ There will be a chapter in season 2 that is not an episode, just because I want to have what happens before season 3. It involves something that has been mentioned in a review, but I'm just going to say that it happens sometime near the middle of season 2... which I might be able to do it again in season 4 or 5 (:**

**~ For those people that don't know, this is my only current story that has nothing to do with the TV show The Vampire Diaries (TVD). Most of my stories are about that show, but I've been trying to cover more shows. I've been thinking about having my next non-TVD story be about: The Big Bang Theory, Doctor Who, Lab Rats, or Xiaolin Showdown.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	9. Ghost Channel Part 1

**~ I'm thinking about making the chapters sort of shorter than I normally do (even though I wanted to make the chapters for this story longer than I normally do). That way I can update quicker and sort of make this story last longer. I want to have each chapter sort of based from certain episodes from the show, but if I split them up... then each episode I want to write will be split into two chapters.**

_TheInsaneChick: I originally going to have Amanda tell Odd that she likes him, but when you said your idea about Ghost Channel and the date... I decided to change it._

**~ Please help me come up with nicknames that the others can call Amanda and a couple name for Odd and Amanda.**

**~ This chapter might be a bit smaller, but hopefully you'll like it anyway. I tried to combine TheInsaneChick's idea for the chapter with my original idea for the chapter...you'll see more of it in the next chapter (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**_Amanda's POV_**

I was flying in the Ice Sector while I helped the others fight against blocks. It was a normal fight, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and I fought while Aleita hid until it was safe. All of us, except for Aleita, were pretty low on life points.  
"Come on Odd, try and hit your target." I shouted from the sky as I aimed at a block.  
"That's easy for you to say." He shouted as he dodged a shot from one of the blocks. "You can't miss from up there."  
"You're just jealous you can't fly." I said before landing and continuing the fight on the ground. I was able to get a few blocks before getting cornered by three blocks.  
"Hold on Amanda." I heard Ulrich yell as I aimed at the block in front of me. I shot at it just before getting shot in the back and being devirtulized.

* * *

The scanner door opened in front of me and I let out a sigh. I couldn't really remember the last time I was devirturized. '_Crap_' I thought because I felt like I could have taken care of the blocks that were around me. As I walked into the elevator to join Jeremy at the supercomputer, I put my hair in a ponytail. It was something I almost always did if I got devitalized because I always kept a hair tie on my wrist.

When the elevator doors opened, I walked up to Jeremy and stood by his side so I could look at the screen. It looked like Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich got the number of the blocks down.  
"Odd, there are two more blocks behind you." I said into Jeremy's headset to Odd.  
_"No sweat. Be back in a second Aleita._" I watched the two blocks disappear from the screen, which made me slightly smile because he got them. "_Yeah! He's amazing, the crowd is going wild._" I internally smiled, but didn't say anything as I continued to look at the screen to make sure XANA wasn't going to do a surprise attack.  
"Odd, cut it out will you? There's a third block." Jeremy said before Odd got shot and the Block was destroyed by Yumi.  
"You gotta be a little more careful Odd." I said because I saw how low on life points he was. On the screen, I noticed one more block going towards them. I could tell Odd was going towards it so he could destroy it.  
"Odd, you lost too many life points." Jeremy said and I took a deep breath. If Odd got hit, he would come back and it was the only monster there. Yumi and Ulrich could easily take care of it. "Odd, what are you doing? Take cover. It's too risky. Odd, one impact and it's game over. You only have 10 life points, that's all." I rolled my eyes at Jeremy. Although he was a good friend, there was times when he could be really bossy...especially when it came to Lyoko.  
"_10's more than enough_." Odd and I said at the same time.  
"_Here we go_." Odd said before going towards the Block and destroying it.  
"_Congratulations_." Alieta said and I was glad when I saw the block had disappeared from the screen. '_Good job_' I thought.  
"_Hey Jeremy, next time enjoy the show and let the real pros get the job done, okay?_" Odd said and if he was next to me, I would have given him a playful slap.  
"I'll go and take care of the tower." Aleita said and I couldn't help but picture Chloe when she would deactivate towers once and a while.  
_"Hey, take it easy... I was just kidding."_ Odd said and I was guessing he was saying it to Yumi and Ulrich. "_I didn't mean it. Hey, Einstein you hear me? It was a joke._" I knew it was a joke, but I wasn't going to say anything until I saw Odd after the return to the past.  
"Return to the past now." Jeremy said before pressing the button that activated the return to the past.

* * *

After the return to the past, I took a shower like normal but when I got back to my room I felt like something was wrong. I shook it off because it was more than likely because of the return to the past. I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. My hairstyle had been straight for the past couple of days.. which made me want to change it. I took my curling iron and curled my bangs just enough to make my hair look different. When I was happy with how it looked, I quickly took a light blue tank top and black jean shorts from my closet. It was a dresser and closet combined, which was in every student room, but I considered it just a closet.

When I had my clothes on, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at my reflection and before I realized I was putting on some makeup. I didn't wear it that often, but my mind was telling me to look nice. _'It probably won't happen_' I thought to myself because I could tell what my mind was trying to tell me. _'I should get to breakfast'_ I thought before leaving my room.

* * *

I was in the line for breakfast, when I realized that something was wrong. You could usually hear Odd talking over everyone, even from the line. I took a few steps away from the food line and looked around the room. Odd and the others were no where in sight. Jeremy's absence would more than likely be explained by him staying in his room while working on his computer. Yumi's would be that she was probably having breakfast with her family. Odd and Ulrich always came to breakfast, which made it strange that they weren't already sitting at the table. Odd wouldn't miss any meal... unless something happened to him. 'What happened?' I asked myself as I walked towards the normal table and sat down. '_After I eat breakfast, I'll find out what happened_.' I thought. If I had an empty stomach, it would just distract me.

* * *

**~ The only reason I ended up splitting this episode into two parts was so I could update. It's not that much of a chapter, but hopefully with what I have planned for the next part of GHOST CHANNEL, it will make up for how short this chapter is (: Some of the stuff in the next chapter sort of starts with what I want to have in season 5 (the live action events).  
~ There is (hopefully) going to be an Amanda/XANA fight... and some Amanda/Odd moments as well (:**

**~ I'm trying to keep Odd in character, but I know there will be times when he seems OOC (Out Of Character). Hopefully no one will mind (:**  
**~ I'm still trying to think of a couple name for Amanda/Odd and what Amanda's nick-name could be.**

**~ I'm not going to update until there is at least 3 helpful reviews on this chapter. If there isn't, XANA will attack the world and make it impossible for anyone to read fanfictions... don't let XANA win! **  
**~ I hate having to ask for reviews because it only takes a few seconds to leave a review and I've ended stories because they don't get a lot of reviews. I REALLY DON'T WANT to do that with this story because of everything I have planned. That means share this with everyone and anyone that will read and review this so it will not end early.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	10. Ghost Channel Part 2

**~ I stayed up past midnight just to upload this chapter (and my internet decided to be stupid for a little bit)... hopefully you'll review and make me happy!**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

It didn't take me long to finish my breakfast. I didn't eat much of it because I was worried. The others didn't show up. I told myself that after I was done eating, I would go to there rooms to see what was wrong.

I went back to the dorms and went to their room.  
"Are you awake?" I asked as I knocked on the door. There was no answer, which made me think they were still sleeping. "You missed breakfast." When there was no answer, I got a little more worried because that probably would have made Odd wake up. I opened the door and looked around the room. Odd and Ulrich weren't in their beds. '_That's strange'_ I thought before pulling my phone from my pocket and dialing Odd's number. '_No answer'_ I thought before putting my phone back into my pocket. '_If they aren't here and they weren't at breakfast, what happened?' _I closed the door behind me and sat on Odd's bed to think.

My mind went through everything that happened.  
"When Jeremy did the return to the past, the others were still on Lyoko..." I looked around the room because they should be back "... could they still be there?" I whispered to myself. '_Is it possible?'_ I stood up from Odd's bed and looked at Ulrich's. It didn't look like he slept in it and when I looked at Odd's, it looked the same way...except for where I sat. '_Maybe...'_ I thought before peeking my head out the room. When I knew no one was looking I left the room, making sure the door was closed, and walked out of the building. I knew I should've let Jeremy know what was wrong, but I wanted to figure out what was wrong on my own.

* * *

I hurried to the factory, hoping that maybe that Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were there. As I stood in the elevator, I couldn't help but wonder if Odd was okay. I smiled a little when I could picture him. I let out a sigh when the elevator doors opened and showed the scanners. The way I figured if they weren't by the scanners, then something happened before the return to the past. '_Please be here'_ I thought as I almost ran to the center of the room so I could see the three scanners. The scanner in front of me didn't have anyone in it and when I turn to look at the others, they were empty to. '_I hope you're okay'_ I thought before running back to the elevator so I could get to the supercomputer.

I took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened and I saw the supercomputer. I ran to it and sat in the chair.  
"Aleita... are you there?" I asked after getting the headset on and pressed the buttons that would let me bring up the map of Lyoko.  
"_Amanda?"_ Aleita asked when a window popped up with her face.  
"You're there... good." I let out a sigh of relief. "Are Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi with you?"  
"_No, aren't they with you?"_ Aleita asked me and I shook my head.  
"No. Odd and Ulrich weren't at breakfast, in their room, or even by the scanners." I started to type and see if I could tell if there were on Lyoko. "Can you tell if they are somewhere on Lyoko?"  
"_Just give me a few minutes."_ Aleita said before her window disappeared from the screen. I tried to remember the things that Dylan taught me when I found XANA with the others. It's been a while since I was on a supercomputer, but it couldn't be that hard to figure out what was wrong.

After a few minutes, I kept trying to find the others on Lyoko. I knew Aleita would have a better chance, but it didn't hurt have the both of us trying to find them.  
"_Amanda..."_ Alieta said after her window popped up "..._I can't find them anywhere on Lyoko._"  
"If they aren't here and they aren't on Lyoko... then where are they?" I asked out loud to myself even though Alieta could hear me. My mind went through things that could have happened to them, and none of them were good.  
"_When I was looking for them, I captured this sound bite."_ Aleita said after a few moments._ "A sort of radio or TV transmission. But be careful... it was really bizarre. Let me show you."_ A small window popped up and it made me confused. As I watched I saw Ulrich and Odd in gym class like they would be if they were actually at Kadic. I couldn't help but notice Jeremy and Yumi sitting on the benches. '_Yumi doesn't have our same gym class'_ I thought knowing that she took gym with the ninth graders. '_Why would Jeremy be sitting on the bench?'_ I asked myself. He wasn't the best at gym, but he still had to take the class with everyone else.

"That's crazy..." I said as I continued to watch it.  
"_I think it's a recording..."_ Aleita said and I thought the same thing, but as I continued to watch it, I started to think differently.  
"I don't think it is..." I whispered. '_If it was a recording, where am I in it?'_ I asked myself, thinking that it would be from after I transferred to Kadic. '_Unless it's from before I arrived'_ I thought, even though I still got a weird feeling from it.  
"_I checked all the transfer protocol data and unless a parallel world exists somewhere, there's no such thing as an intermediate space."_ I sat back in the chair and tried to think.  
"Unless XANA has had something to do with it." I said after a few minutes of thinking. "Do you think he's created a parallel world within Lyoko?" I asked Aleita.  
"_I don't know. I think it's possible... "  
_"Can you find out where the signal is coming from?" I sat straighter in the chair with some hope they could come back.  
"_I've already been trying, but it's been masked. The signal is scrambled. All we have is a sound wave and not the signal itself."_ I let out a groan of frustration_  
_"If they're in Lyoko... I'd have to use the scanners... but it might not get me to their location." I looked at the video, which was mainly showing Odd. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was okay, wherever he was. "Can you get the sound wave to hook up to the scanners so it'll lead to their location?" I asked Aleita, wanting to help him '_And Yumi and Ulrich'_ I thought as I waited for Aleita's answer.  
"_I..I don't know. It's risky... besides, who would do it? It's just the two of us Amanda."_ I opened my mouth to say something, but then I realized something. _  
_"Maybe not..." I quickly took out my phone and sent a text to jeremy.  
'_Are you okay? -A'  
'Yeah, but where are you and the others? -J' _I smiled at the fact that he was okay and I knew he wasn't stuck where the others were._  
'Hurry to the Factory... Aleita will explain. -A'_  
"It turns out the Jeremy in that video isn't actually Jeremy." I said to Alieta.  
"_What do you mean?"_ Aleita asked and I held my phone towards the computer screen, knowing that she would be able to see it. _  
_"I just texted him, that means he's here somewhere on earth." I put my phone back in my pocket. "We'll have to see what we can do on our own...hopefully us girls can do it." I smiled a little because the plans were usually left to the guys. "If you enter the programs from within Lyoko, I can go into the scanners. By the time Jeremy gets here, he can help you with the programming while I try to get the others back here."  
"_It's too dangerous."_  
'_She's right'_ I thought. '_But they're my friends.' _"They would do the same for me." '_I'd hope'_ "If I head to the scanners now... can you get program them to get me where the others are at?" I asked, wanting to know that she could do it.  
"_I don't know, but I can try."_  
'_It'll have to be good enough'_ I thought as I took a deep breath. _"_Okay. If Jeremy gets here while I'm still trying to find them, tell him what happened." Aleita nodded before I took the headset off and put it on the keyboard. I got off the chair and went into the elevator. As the elevator moved, I found myself thinking about things that could go wrong. '_Everything will be okay'_ I thought before the elevator doors opened, showing me the scanners. '_If XANA really does have something to do with it, I'll kick his butt'_  
"_I've started the transfer procedure."_ I heard Aleita say just as I stepped into the scanner.  
'_Here we go'_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and let myself get virtualized.

* * *

I landed on the ground and looked around. It all looked like the real world, but I knew it wasn't. '_Where would they be?'_ I asked myself. If this is where the video came from, then everything would look the same. '_Maybe they'll be at Kadic'_ I thought before running in the direction that I knew kadic would be in.

After running for a few minutes, I started to get the feeling like I was being watched. I did my best to ignore it but the closer I got to Kadic, the more I felt it. When I got to the doors, I stopped and looked around. '_There's no one'_ I thought. '_I have to be imagining it'_ I opened the doors and ran through the building. '_They have to be here'_ I thought as I went up the stairs and got to their room. It took me a second to catch my breath before I opened the door. '_Shit'_  
"They're not here." I said out loud to myself. "Where could they be?" '_Should I check the factory?'_ I thought to myself before starting to feel like someone was watching me. When I turned around and saw Jim. He looked like a zombie. '_XANA has done something'_ I thought before trying to get away. The zombie Jim grabbed me and stopped me from going anywhere. "Let me go." I said, not wanting to fight to get my way out. After struggling and trying to loosen his grip, I kicked him. It managed to loosen his grip just enough for me to slip through. I started to run out, hoping that Zombie Jim wouldn't catch up to me.

I ran as fast as I could to the passage in the woods. '_For something virtual, it seems pretty real to me'_ I thought as I climbed down the ladder. I kept running, because I didn't see any skateboards at the bottom of the ladder. '_This is for my friends'_ I thought. I could tell that I was running out of breath. '_He hasn't been following me'_ I leaned against the wall and started to catch my breath so I could run the rest of the way. I lifted my head and looked around. '_Not much farther'_ I thought and after a few moments, I started to run again.

It didn't take me long to reach the other set of ladders. I climbed them and saw the factory right in front of me. '_Hopefully they'll be there'_ I thought as I ran in, swung on the ropes, and landed in front of the elevator.  
"You guys better be here"I said to myself as I pressed the button and waited for it to take me to the supercomputer. The doors opened and I saw the supercomputer. I took a step in and realized that Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich were there.  
"Amanda!" They all said and I nodded my head before noticing that Jeremy was standing in front of them.  
"That's not Jeremy." I said to them, but didn't take my eyes off of '_Jeremy'_. "He's a fake." I looked at Odd, glad that he was okay. "You guys never came back from the last trip. This whole world is fake. It's a virtual world that XANA created."  
"That would explain all the inconsistencies." Yumi said as she looked to Odd and Ulrich.  
"Of course it would." I looked at '_Jeremy'_. "He may have knowledge of the real world, but even XANA can make mistakes. He wants to get rid of you guys forever so he can take over the world."  
"That's totally obsered XANA." _Jeremy_ said and I rolled my eyes.  
"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "I'm not letting my friends disappear forever just because you want out of the supercomputer."  
"We have no proof." Ulrich said. "She could be the one that's lying to us. She could have created the inconsistencies to."  
"Exactly." Odd said and I felt bad that he didn't trust me, but I would probably feel the same way if I was in his spot. "To hold us up while Aleita and Lyoko are being erased forever."  
"The only proof is that I'm here." I said, which made everyone look at me. "I didn't notice anyone at breakfast and I know Odd never misses breakfast. Then I checked your rooms, then the scanners and then with Aleita's help I got here." I looked from Yumi, to Ulrich, and then finally to Odd. "I had to do something."  
"There's no doubt about it." Odd said and I couldn't help but smile, knowing that he believed me. He looked at Yumi and Ulrich.  
"Absolutely none." Yumi said as the three of them looked back at me.  
"Thanks." I said with a small smile as I looked at her before looking at _Jeremy._ "You can give it up now... XANA." XANA gave me an evil stare before turning into a zombie version of Jeremy. All of a sudden, Jim, Herb, and Nicolas appeared and grabbed the others. I started to run towards XANA, hoping to get him to stop, but wires came to life and wrapped around me. "Let us go." I said as I tried to break free of the wires.  
"You're all going to die." XANA said in an evil voice. '_No'_ I thought before feeling something inside me before noticing XANA flying against the wall. I didn't think about how it happened because I just wanted to get free.  
"Aleita...help!" I shouted, hoping that she could hear me in Lyoko. I struggled against the wires before feeling them loosen. It took me a few seconds to notice that XANA was gone and I was floating up in the air.  
"AMANDA!" Odd yelled before everything turned white.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw the scanner room. '_Did it work?'_ I asked myself before falling down.  
"Jeremy?" I asked, hoping that it was the real world and he was at the supercomputer. "Are you there?"  
"_Don't worry Amanda,"_ Jeremy said "_...you're back safe and sound."_  
"What about the others?" I asked as I slowly stood up, even though my arm felt sore from falling on it.  
"_They're on Lyoko with Aleita."_ Jeremy said and I smiled, knowing that they were back. I didn't say anything as I walked to the elevator, knowing that I wouldn't be able to be sent back to Lyoko for a while. '_They're all okay'_ I thought with a smile. '_Odd's okay'_ The elevator doors opened and I walked up behind Jeremy. "Aleita told me you knew it was dangerous."  
"Of course it was. Fighting XANA is dangerous... but they're my friends and I had to do something." I said before looking at the screen. A bunch of blocks surrounded them and I knew that it would take them a while to fight all of them. "I'm gonna go lie down." I told Jeremy before walking behind them and laying on the floor. The floor was hard, but I knew that it was only going to be until they got out of Lyoko and Jeremy did a return to the past. I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

* * *

I knew I fell asleep because I started to dream of hanging out with all my friends at once.  
"Amanda...wake up." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Odd in front of me.  
"Hi." I tiredly said with a yawn. "I'm surprised that I fell asleep."  
"Jeremy and Aleita said that it was because of you we got free." Ulrich said as I sat up.  
"Yeah...well..." I felt that I was blushing because I didn't know what else to say.  
"Thanks." Yumi said and I nodded my head as I slowly stood up.  
"What happened to your arm?" Odd asked and I looked at my arm.  
"I fell when I got out of the scanner." I said when I noticed a small bruise. "It's nothing." I surprised myself by giving Odd a hug. "You're welcome by the way." I whispered as sort of a joke before I Jeremy activated the return to the past.

* * *

After the return to the past, Odd and I really didn't talk to each other. We just looked at each other and each time we did, we blushed and looked away. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know exactly what to say. The longer the day went on, the more I thought about what to say to him. I knew what I wanted to say at the end of the day... but I didn't want to say it in front of the others.

I looked for Odd after the school day was over and found him by the vending machines with Ulrich.  
"Hey... Odd?" Odd and Ulrich both turned towards me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked before the two of us walked out of Ulrich's hearing range. "I was wondering if maybe... you'd want to go on a date."  
"I was going to ask the same thing." Odd said, which made me surprised.  
"Really?" I asked as I looked at him. He just gave me a smile, which made me smile. "What do you think about Saturday after classes are done?"  
"That...that's fine." He stuttered a little, but I found it cute. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek, which surprised the both of us. He blushed as I looked in his eyes.  
"Well... I'll see you later." I walked away as I blushed. '_I have a date with Odd'_ I thought as I walked back to my room with a smile.

* * *

**~ In the scene with the Amanda/XANA fight (even though it wasn't much of a fight)... I was thinking about the twists that I have planned for season 5 (the live action events) and part of what happened in the fight helps with what you'll find out in season 5 and some of the stuff that will happen in seasons 3-4 (assuming the story gets that far). If you have any theories... please leave them in the review.**  
**~ I might be adding a bit of a supernatural aspect to this story (a little bit was already in this chapter), which will be linked to the twists that I want to have in season 5. The possible supernatural aspect will be explained once I get to the season 5 events... but I'd have to go through seasons 2-4 events first (which means you have to review if you want that to happen).**

**~ The next chapter is going to be Odd and Amanda's first date. I don't know what it will be yet, but all I know is XANA is going to do something to interrupt it. Any and all ideas on what it could be and how XANA can interrupt would be helpful.**  
**~ I might also try and do a Halloween inspired chapter, but I'm not sure yet. Maybe the Odd/Amanda date can be Halloween themed.**

**~ When it came to this episode... I changed it from my original idea. I'm thinking that when I get to a certain point (maybe the end of season 2) that I'll type and post the original idea of the episode. It might happen with other episodes... depending on how many I change my mind about. If I post those chapters/episodes... that's all up to you (: It's not something I'm worried about right now...**

**~ More reviews equals quicker updates.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


End file.
